One Less Lonely Girl
by raven716
Summary: May O'Neil was made by the Kraang with the help of her father, she was recused by April and Turtles. New to this world May is learning a lot about being alive, about herself and feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Name:"May"given to her by Mr.O'Neil

Age:One month old chronologically(15 physiologically)

Height:5'0

Appearance: May has an innocent and sweet look 15 year old with expressive eyes. She has long thick pink hair to her mid-back with light pink eyes. She also has a beauty mark under her right eye.

Outfit: purple long sleeve shoulder off shirt with a black vest and skirt with black flip-flops

Personality:Being of new life "May"is enlighten by what is around her. She is gentle and soft spoken. She is also bright, confused about many things, she is just like a child with much wonder in her eyes. She is extremly innocent, making her naive. She is polite she calls the turtles by their full names. "May"is extremly smart being a cybory and having a computer like brain, she does apporch things a bit locically. Because she has the same brain waves like Apirl she sensing emotions, gives her insite of how others think. Because Mikey is always around her, he has rubbed off her just a bit. "May"enjoys her new family and friends, and does her best to express it. Since she has more to discover about herself she does not know much else really.

Family:Kraang(creators), Kriby O'Neil(genetic template/Father), Apirl O'Neil(genetic sister)

Friend(s):Kirby O'Neil, Apirl, The Turtles, and Master Splinter

Species:Genetic Cyborg/Technorganic

Previous Affiliation:Kraang

Affiliation:Kirby O'Neil and TMNT

Weapons:None

Power:Bionic Physiology

Abilities: Being a clone of Apirl who is an empath intune with universe. The Kraang tried to copy that with they did with some avil."May" is an empath, but because the Kraang used her ability for that not much else is known. Besides that the Kraang coming across the turtles many times and few recording their movements, have implated them into May. Besides that being a cybrog she can is bit more enhanced then an average human. Also she has a computer brain, she is capable of understand any language thanks to the Kraang. Her eyes have built in scanners, she can hack into computers and acess and bypass anything.

Life:"May" was created/born by the Kraang with unwilling help of Kirby O'Neil. Since he is the father of Apirl the Kraang used his DNA to contract a new life by infusing "May" with their own technological equiment by doing "May"was made. Though she was off mode except her functioning brain waves. When the Kraang caught Apirl and tried to siphoning out her mental energy they transfored most of it to the cyborg. Making "May"somewhat of a clone of Apirl. Before Kirby was brainwashed and freed he helped to build her. Though under the watchful eyes of the Kraang Kirby was able to double cross them, he built in his own program into her. When the turtles came to resuce Apirl. Kirby informed them all of "May". They cound her as well and took her. Fully opertational now. "May" has been staying with Kirby and Apirl.

Relationship:

Kirby:Being a bit of her creator, as well his genetic daughter through DNA. Kirby felt compelled to help her. He was the one who gave her the name she has now. He does care for like Apirl, having taken her in his home.

Apirl:It came to a shock to her, knowing that "May"is kinda of a clone of her. Both of them sharing almost the same type of mental energy. These two are contected because of that. Apirl has accpted "May" as part of her family. She does her best to help her settle in.

Leonardo:Having resusced, her from the Kraangs. And being introduced by Apirl. Leo doesn't seem to mind her. He does feel sad for her because of what she is. He has taken it upon himself to be her protector. He acts like her gurdian angel. Leo likes to take great care of "May"when she came online. A certain someone thinks Leo likes her.

Donatello:He finds amazing, because of how she came to be. Since he knows a lot about Kraang tech, he does check ups on her on behalf of her father. He is instreasted in learning more about what she can do. He does pity her because of what she is, but understands what it is like to not be human. Because Donnie is "May's"doctor in a way. She is pretty close to him. Donnie kinda of acts like a big brother to her.

Michelangelo:Mikey was the first one to warm up to her, he helps her to understand his way of the world. Mikey enjoys her company and has proclaimed to be her best friend. Though what he teaches her does get him into trouble. "May"enjoys him, she believes he is just as smart as Donnie.

Raphael:He helped get from the Kraang. He like his brothers feels bad for her. But other then that, Raph does help her out. It pretty much is sweet girl and bad boy. There is attraction on Raph's side, though he hides it pretty well, he does put up a front around "May"."May"enjoys to show Raph what she has learned and likes to include him. Raph tries hard not to brash with her. "May"is a bit for reasons unknow to her senstive towards Raph.

Master Splinter:Splinter because he is like Apirl able to sense. He has made connection with "May". He sees her like a new born. He is very kind and gentle with her. He like his sons understand about being what she is. "May"in Splinter's eyes brings delight to him. He has grown to love her. He calls "Hime"


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. O'Neil shoots up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Eyes wide open, his heart racing from his reaccuring nightmares of the Kraang. Quickly he gets out of bed he stumbles a bit opening the door, as he power walks out his bed room, down the hall. He comes to a stop infront of the first door. Opening it just a bit looks to see his eldest daughter Apirl sleeping just fine. He sighs in relifef at this, he shuts her door only for her to wake up as he does so. Just a few feet down was your room. He opens up it, finding you as you called it "hibernating", pretty much asleep.

He opens more going inside, he looks down at you sleeping. He kneels down by you, pulling the blanket over you. It has been about two weeks since you have began living with him and Apirl. He felt so much guilt for helping make you. But he gave you life and he would make sure you would have a full and wonderful one. Though the Kraang made you for another purpose, he was able to add a few of hs own programs into you.

When you came online after you had been rescused by the turtles, his eldest daughters mutated humanoid turtles friends. He was over joyed when your eyes meet with his, he had grown to love you like his daughter, you where apart of him and her. Since then, he and Apirl have done their best to help you adjust to life now. Even turning his office into your room, though it was not as big as Apirl's but it was a good size. He smiles down at you.

Getting up he leaves you to sleep in peace. Closing the door he turns to go back to his room only to almost bump into Apirl. She looks up at her father a look of concern written all over her face.

"Dad, another nightmare?"Apirl asks her father, even though knowing the anwser she looks over at your door, then back at her father.

Mr.O'Neil exhales"I'm just worried that's all"he tells her.

Apirl hugs her father"Don't worry dad, nothing is going to happen to you, me or May"she reasures him.

Her father hugs her back tightly, kissing the top of her head"I know, but still..."

Apirl understood completely, which is why she and you where not really allowed to go out at night anymore. Meaning she hadn't seen her friends in awhile.

The next day, you where up holding two different type movies. Movies that Mikey had told you to watch, though you didn't know which one you where suppose to watch first. He had failed to tell you that. As you stood in the middle of the livivng room, Apirl walks by towards the kitchen and notices you. Still wearing your pajamas She stops in her tracks.

"May, what are you doing?"she comes to you looking at what you where holding.

"Michelangelo, has inquired that I watch these movies to watch."you tell her"But, he did not tell me whcih one I am to watch first and last. So I am trying to decide which one I should, as well think which one he would prefer for me to watch. He seem excited about them both equally. This is hard sister. You know him well and longer then I. Which one would he approve of first?"

You ask her, holding them up to her. Apirl smiles at you."Well knowing Mikey, he does like Sci-Fi movies more, so start with this one."she takes the one in your left hand, walking to the television. You let her handle the movie as you go and sit down on the couch.

"There."Apirl turns around to you, smiling at her you turn your attetnion to the television. Seeing you content, Apirl leaves you making her to the kitchen. Since she knew you had not eaten yet, and you didn't know how to make anything, she would do it for you. While she was doing so the thoughts of her father came into her mind. She was overly worried about him, since he has been having these nightmares about the Kraang. Though he wasn't here he had to go to work, leaving Apirl and you alone. He hadn't let her go to school either. She sighs. When the toaster pops up the the waffles. Grabbing the two, she puts them on a plate and puts two more in, shen goes to make some eggs. When she turns around you startled her.

"Whoa, May you scared me"Apirl tells you. She could see concern written all over your face. Seeing this she quickly smiles.

You walk over to her, look right into her eyes."Sister, are you alright?"

"...I'm fine, nothing to worry about just thinking about school that's all"she lies to you, you look at her closely, she kept her smile up."So how about waffles and eggs?"

You blink a few times, then smile back"Yes please."

"Alright, you just watch the movie while I get everything ready. Ok."

"Yes sister, I shall return to the movie then you will join me as well. With the substains that is needed for fuel us both?"you asks her.

Apirl couldnt help but chuckle in her head since you came online, and the second you started to talk, you had a funny way of talking it cute as well. You talked as if you where from another planet. You didn't mean to talk that way, it was just you would put locial in your speech a great deal.

"You know I will."Apirl gives you a hug, you smile behind her nodding your head. She lets you go, ou soon leave and go back to the couch. Apirl goes back to making breakfast for you both.

Later that evening, Mr. O'Neil came home from work. Apirl was on the computer, he knew it was f or school. Seeing what she missed, she greets her father. He comes over to her and higs her tightly.

"Everything ok?"he asked.

She knew what he meant if anything had happen while he was gone.

"Nope, everything was fine. May just watched movies, she's in the hall again reading."Apirl tells him.

Mr. O'Neil smiles at this, though it was a stressful one. He leaves his eldest daughter alone to find his youngest. And sure enough just as Apirl told her father, you where in the hall reading, it wasn't a chapter book. It was more so picture book, you just like to look at the pictures, because you found them very intresting. Hearing Mr. O'Neil's footsteps you look up.

"Papa"you voice carries in the hall. Your eyes lite up at the sight of him. You try to hurry and get up. But he comes down to your level and hugs you tightly a bit more tighter then Apirl. He exhales, he kisses you on the top of your head. You hug your father back too.

"Papa how was your work?"you asks him.

"It was nice, but I would rather be home."he tells you relasing you a bit, you smile at this as you settle back to how you where. Picking up the book back up.

He joins you, looking at the books."Papa, these colors are beauitfull. I much enjoy the flowers the most. They are much alive with their colors. Papa, do flowers like these in the book grow?"

He looks at what you where pointing at"They do, just not really here."he tells you.

"I see, I would so much like to see them."you tell him"Papa, who is she?"

Before he could say anything he overheard some familier voices, you did as well. But before you could get up your father does so before you. In a quick hest he hurries.

Hearing those voices you perky up, quickly getting up you stumble to keep yourself balanced. And race to the voices.

The turtles had stopped by to ask why April and you had not been by in some time. Apirl explained to them why, and at that moment Mr.O'Neil came in. As he told the turtles why as well, even thought APirl protesteded.

You coming running around the corner"Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphal. It is won-ahh"before you could finish your greeting your legs cross infront of eachother as they gave out. Causing you to trip and fall a bit hard.

"May!"everyone, Apirl and Mr. O'Neil go to help you up.

"May are you ok?"Mr. O' Neil frantically asks you, looking you over. You didn't have any bruise or sratch on you.

The turtles waited to see if you where fine. While your father fused over you along with Apirl.

The book you where holding had slipped out of your grip and landed on your head. Apirl takes it off.

"May you've got to be ore careful"Apirl scolds you a bit, you look at her and smile.

"I was just filled up inside with much energy to see our friends."you tell her, meaing you where very happy. You turn to them"Hello all of you, forgive me for such a greeting."you wave to them.

You slowly try to stand, Apirl and her father help you but your legs gave out. Before you fell again, Leo comes in and catches you just in time. Right when Raph was about to do so.

Leo helps to support you"Donnie"Apirl calls to him, he come inside looking at your legs while his eldest brother held you in his arms."Well?"Apirl.

Donnie looks at her then at you"May, you can't over use your legs so much. You know your not suppose to run. Your leg can't take that much. They will give out"

Holding onto Leo, your eyes drop. Looking at your legs, it was true what Donnie said. Though can walk just fine, running was not good for you. Your legs where not strong enough for that due to the fact you had been a pod most of your life and you wher not really made to be very moblie. It was thanks to the effort Donnie who worked on you a bit more and Apirl and your father that you learned how to was your weakness. Whenever you ran, your legs gave out and they took awhile to regain their energy.

You look at them just dangling there.

"...Please forgive me for such a forgetful action"you apologize to them all. Though your voice slightly cracked.

"It's ok May"Leo was the first to speak"Just you have to remember to be a bit more careful. Everything is new to you, and your legs are still trying to work."

You look at him, and slowly nod your head. You then turn and look at Donnie, he places his three finger hand on your head.

"Don't worry May, I'll find a way to fix your legs"Donnie tells you. He smiles at you, you give him a small one back.

"Anyway...so May did you watch the movies?"Mikey jumps in. He pushes his way over to you, getting in your face almost making Leo stumble back and dropping you.

"Mikey!"Leo

Mikey did not listen to his brother"So, did you?"Mikey asks you again.

Your eyes lite up"I have watched both the movies that you have given to me. They where most entertaining."

"Awesome! Well then next time I'll bring something else."Mikey tells you.

"I shall much enjoy that."you clap your hands.

"Awesome, fist bump"Mikey balls up his hand into a fist holding it out for you. You, look at your hand then at his, then at Apirl.

"Sister?"you asks her for her help.

"Like this"Apirl grabs hold of one of your hands, and helps to ball it up. Then extends it out to reach Mikey's touching it or bumping as he said.

"Fist bump"you tell you Mikey.

"You got it."Mikey smiles at you.

"Yes."you agree with him.

Though your father did not want to cut it short with you and the turtles he did."It's time for May to go to bed."He steps in.

"Ok"Leo, hands you over to your father, he takes you in his arms.

"Yes, papa."you agree with your father, you then look at the turtles."Please, have a much enjoying and safe night fun. Please tell Mr. Splinter that I send my hellos to him and smiles."

"Will do May"Donnie smiles at you.

You smile at him, then look pass him at Raph. Who was just standing there not trying to look like he didn't care.

"Raphael, please give my regards to your Spike."you wave to him enthusatically. He looks your way.

"Sure"he srugs his shoulders.

"Off to bed now"Mr. O'Neil tells you. Holding onto you a bit more he leaves with you. You give a little cute wave to the others they wave back to you, until your father turns the corner down the hall.

He takes you to your room, laying you down gently. Pulling the covers over you. He looks at you making sure everything was alright"Papa."you call to him, he looks at you. You look up at the ceiling"..."you then turn to him with a smile"I enjoy you very much Papa. Thank you for everything. Can you read to me please?"

He smiles, kissing you on your forehead"I love you too, and yes."he goes and gets a book for you. Sitting himself down on your bed he starts to read to you. Outside your window, on the otherside of the rooftops the turtles where making their way home, though Raph stops and looks to where your room is, he smiles to himself then quickly leaves.

The next day, Apirl had asked her father if he could help her with school project with a strange device. Which left you alone in the home, they went a few rooftops away. While Apirl and Mr. O'Neil where on the top of the room, a visiter came and knocked on the living room window, a few minutes after they left.

You go to the window and find Donnie. You open the window to let him in.

"Hey May, I'm sure Apirl told you that I was coming over? To get you right?"Donnie asks to make sure.

You nod your head"Yes she told me to not say anything to Papa. I am ready to go."you tell him.

"Good."he smiles at you, picking you up along with your bag that Apirl had packed for you. He leaves with you.

You both make it to the lair. He lets you down, though carefully. You see the others, your eyes light up.

"Hey May!"Mikey greets you first he runs over to you, giving you a tight hug. You laugh as you hug him back. He puts you down, though a bit hard. Which got him a slap in the back of the head by Leo.

"Ok, May your going to be staying here for a bit alright"Leo tells you"With Master Splinter. We're going to leave for a bit and help Apirl and your dad."

You nod your head at what he said with a smile like a five year old. Before he could say anything else. Master Splinter comes out"Hime"he calls you in a soft voice, you look at him. He always had such warm eyes when he saw you.

" !"you move from the turtles and carefully walk over to him, though your legs still needed to regain their strenght, you stumble a bit. But he catches you, you smile at him. Hugging him. He smiles at you warmly hugging you back.

The turtles seeing you okay with their father gear up. As they head to the rocket, just before they take off. They feel your presence, looking at you, as you stood by their father. They read your face well, you seemed worried.

"You shall take great care of my sister and my Papa?"you asks them girpping onto Master Splinter's robe.

The brothers look at eachother then back at you"No need to worry May."Leo tells you.

"Yeah, we got this"Mikey throws in.

"They'll be safe I promise. We'll bring them back here."Donnie gives you a thumbs up.

"In the meantime why don't you play with Spike, he has been missing you"Raph tells you.

Your worry expression turned to pure happiness"Then I shall not worry."you smile at them.

Hearing that the turtles take off, you wave to them.

"Come Hime, let us go."Master Splinter tells you. You nod your head.

"Can we play on the mechine that has the little metal ball that you must hit?"you asks him, as he leds you away.

Time went by, you where playing a card game with Master Splinter. When you both hear the boy returning. Hearing them, you get up and hurry to greet them. You stop when you notice Apirl and your father where not with them. You look around. Then at them, they could barely look at you.

"My sister and Papa, where are they?"you asks all four of them.

Not hearing anything from them, you didn't seem to understand their feelings they where giving off. You then though you where not suppose to you. Race to the enterence"They must be playing hide n seek. Sister!Papa!"you yell for them, but got nothing back. But since you where not suppose to run you fall as your legs give out.

"May!"they rush to you. Donnie picks you up. You look at the enterence but neither your sister or your father came when you called. You seem a bit stun by this.

You try to process this"They did not come?"you look up at the turtles"Why have they not come?"

The brothers look at eachother then over at Master Splinter who understood. He comes over and takes you from Donnie."Come Hime it is time to sleep."

"Yes."you smile at him. He takes you away from the boys.

Taking you to a room all your own, that your sister had when she had live with them for a bit. He places down and tucks you in. Brushing your hair,Master Splinter wishes you good night. You smile and wish him the same. You close your eyes.

While you where sleeping, someoen comes in quietly. As they make their way over to you. Their green eyes filled with anger and sorrow. They then sat down Spike next to you.

It was Raph, he looks at his pet turtle"Spike keep her company ok? She needs it right now."

Spike looks up at his owner, then over at you. He gets up and slowly makes his way over to you settling down by you. He curls up and sleeps. A smile comes on you. Raph smiles softly and leaves your room. As he shuts the door he places his hand on it"I'm sorry May. But I promise to get your family back." With that he leaves you to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You where in the dojo with Master Splinter and Spike, playing the Fue insturment Nohkan, a Japanese flute that Master Splinter was teaching you, though due to your your high brain levels. You had learned it pretty easily.

It was just the three of you since the turtles where out "looking for your Apirl and your father" since you had not been able to find them since you had been here. Since then, the turtles and Master Splinter have done their best to turn your attention elsewhere. And lucky for them you where easy to distract.

Putting the Fue down after finishing your melody you look at Master Splinter and Spike. Master applause your preformace.

"Well done Hime, you are truely talented. What do you call that piece?"he asks you.

"I call it"Sister and Father" is it not lovely?"you smile at him."Do you think that my sister and father heard it?"

Master Splinter goes quiet his ears drop, but he quickly regains his composser. Though you picked up his quick emotions. You where not fimiliar with this.

"Master Splinter, are alright? You seem filled up with great joy, but it went away just like the wind. But iyour joy came back, but your joy seems a bit unwell. Why?"you asks him.

"I forgot"Master Splinter says to himself, he gives you a soft smile, though you where fully worried about this. Master Splinter places a hand on your head."You need not worry my little Hime. I did not mean to worry you."

Your big pink orbs look at him, trying to fully understand. Master Splinter kept up with the soft smile, it took a few seconds when you regained your smile back.

"There we go Hime"Master Splinter tells you.

You then look at Spike"I will make a song about you as well. Would you like that?"you asked him, he takes a bite of his leaf. "Then I shall."just as you start back up, you heard the voices of the turtles returning home.

"Stay with Spike."Master Splinter tells you, as he gets up. He leaves the dojo. You look at Spike, who just looks at you.

"I know a wonderful idea, why don't we go Spike, and show Raphael. So that he may hear your song."you pick up your friend, and leave the dojo. You see the turtles going into Donnie's Lab. You turn to Master Splinter who did not seem happy about something. You hold onto Spike, Master Splinter felt your presence, he turns around to you.

"Hime, is there something wrong?"he asks you.

"Why are you displeased?"you asked him.

Master looks at you, you always gave off an innocent aura and look as well. You always seem like a child.

Master Splinter regains himself, he makes himself over to you"Come Hime, have you made Spike his song? I would love to hear it."he tells you.

"Ok"you let him take you and Spike back to the dojo.

Back in the dojo, again. You and Master Splinter sit down, placing Spike down by you.

"Please"Master Splinter urges you to play.

Putting the fue to your lips, you start to play. It was very calming. Master Splinter closes his eyes as he listens.

You smile a bit, as you played, you didn't notice Leo and Donnie peering inside at the door. But you did notice a squirrel making its way over to you the three of you. You where a bit intrigued by this. Leaning closer to the rodent, wondering how it got in here. You where about to call to Master Splinter when someone comes and covers your mouth quickly.

You look to find Leo, you then look and see Donnie, who gives you gesture to not say anything. You nod your head, the squirrel then scurries up the tree. Again Donnie gestures for you to not say anything or make a sound. As they both go after the creature. You watch them trying to get it with not luck at all. Though lucky Leo was able to get it, as lands behind you, but then the squirral makes a werid noise that cause Master Splinter to comes to.

"Wht is going on here!?"he slightly yells."I was in a deep mediated trans, listening to May's lovely music to block your noise...is that chipmunk?"Master Splinter notices the squirrel.

"I-it's umm a squirrel"Leo tries to explain"Haha, a dangerous mutant squirrel, that repruduces inside your stomach."The squirrel then gets out of Leo's grasp.

"I should have been in a deeper trans."Master Splinter, he gets up to help out his sons catpure the rodent.

You quickly grab Spike, as you move out the way. Luckly Master Splinter was able to get it.

"I am sure you will be safe here for a short time"Master Splinter"My distant cousin. Till we can find out more about you. Hime!"he calls to you, as quickly move your finger away looking up at him"Do not touch it."

"Sorry"you tell him, holding onto Spike tightly.

Donnie and Leo leave, only for Mikey to yell for his brothers in panic about Raph. You gasp at the what Mikey said as well, you criggin from the amount of emotinal energy Mikey was giving out. That froze.

"Calm down Hime. Calm."Master Splinter noticed this with you. He comes and embrasses you in a comforting hug. Trying to calm you down. Your pink orbs where wide, your grip on Spike tighten more. As you burry your head into Master Splinter shaking like a leaf.

All of sudden the lights starting to flicker on and off till they shut off all the way. Next thing the squirrel started to grow.

"Master Splinter, something is not right"you tell him"For I do not feel well inside, everything is jumping around. And my heart is moving much faster then it has ever done. And my muscles feel much tighter."

"Come with me Hime"Master Spilinter slowly yet quickly takes you out of the dojo. He then takes you to your room"Stay here Hime."he leaves you shutting the door.

You hold onto Spike as you whisper to him"My heart is still going very fast, Spike. Something is not right, I myself feel uneasy."your voice cracks.

You hear a noise outside your door as you hold onto Spike more. It sound like two people yelling. But then you heard familier voices.

"Raphael and Michelangelo!"you whereglad to hear their voices"Spike, you stay here so that you will be safe."You place him on your bed using the pillow to cover him.

You then open the door to your room, just as you where about to call to them, when you noticed the samething they where staring at as well.

"They've turned into squirrelionds!"Mikey exclaims as he and Raph scream, you react to what they just did and scream as well.

"Wh-May!"Raph turns around to find you crouched down in the corner, as screaming. The squirreliond notices you and just as it lunges at you. Raph was able to get to you and taking you with him and Mikey as the three of you hurry to get away. You three meet up with the others. As the alien squirrels all three of them start to attack, you and turtles. Raph kept you by him as he did his best to fight off the aliens.

"They're going to suck out our brains!"Mikey panics.

With your back turned you did not see one of the aliens from behind it shoots out its tongue and which wraps around your neck. It then yanks you back away from Raph.

"Raphael!"you mange to yell.

"May!"Raph realizing what just happen, causes his brothers to turn around as well and see you getting pulled away from them. They waste no time and go after you.

You try your best to get yourself free. You struggled greatly for trying, you didn't want to be taken away, the feelings you felt from this alien terrified you, that it caused you to send some sort of shock to it. Causing it let you go. You gasp heavly for air, though the alien did not take kindly to you shocking it, that it spun around and hit you hard with it claw, the force was stong enough to send you into a pillar which you hit with force. The alien then goes after you.

"Don't you touch her!"Raph yells in anger as he takes out his Sais and speeds up to get to you.

You look up from the ground and see the alien coming towards you as it jumps with his claw ready to come down, you close your eyes. Only to not feel its attack on you, instead Master Splinter intervens and strikes the creature away from you. Soon the other two come and attack and Splinter was able to hold them off as they flee.

The guys hurry over to you"Oh my gosh! May! May, don't move."Donnie tells you in calm yet panic voice. He gets down to you, as he looks at the damge done. Master Splinter makes sure the aliens flee, then turns his attention to you.

You try to get up but you couldn't the force and impact was great, you touch your throat. As you look up at the group, they could see pain written all over your face. The pain was very great to you, your pink orbs if they could shed tears they would. Your hand forms into a fist to communicate the pain you felt. You lay your head down with the energy you had, your eyelids started to close.

Raph, watches as you slipped in a unconscioussness. He couldn't bare to see you like this.

"May!"he pushes his brothers out the way, as reaches you, he shakes you gently to see if you would wake up. You didn't come to. His light green orbs widen, the heart in his shell drops.

Donnie places a finger on you"...She's ok"

Master Splinter waste no time as he picks you up"I will watch Hime, you four most go out now and stop them. But first Donatello, we must tend to May."

"Yeah"Donnie hurries and follow his father.

You where brought back to your, though you will still out. Donnie was able to mend you back up, you had bandages on your legs and around your neck, as well your torso where the alien left its claw mark. Spike saw the condition you where in. Your face showed you where still in pain. He takes his place by you, resting by you. The turtles went to go find the aliens. Master Splinter was tending to you, making sure everything was alright. When he felt the presence of one of his sons.

"How is she?"Mikey asked.

"She will do fine, she just needs rest."Splinter tells his concered son. He turns back to you, he brushes some of your hair out of face. He then gets up leaving you to rest. He shuts the door to your room gently. His sons look at one another then at your door,.

"Come"Master Splinter tells them, as he walks away. Four of his sons follow, Raph stays behind, making sure that his brothers and father where gone, he slips into your room. Spike looks to see him, Raph comes over to you, he looks down at your condition. He plays back when your grasp slipped form his, your calling of his name echos in his mind, his balls up a fist to hold in his anger. His eyes tighten together hard, hangging his head down. You then say something"Apirl...father" he looks up at you. But go back to just resting.

Raph looks at his pet turtle, Spike looks at his master.

"I...I'm...May...I..."Raph tries to get out what needed to say. He looks away from you, when he felt something soft on his fist, he turns to find your hand on it. He looks at you, but you had not woken up yet. He takes your hand and gently places it down. Pulling the covers over you a bit he leaves your room.


	4. Chapter 4

"And fold the corner..."you look down at the red piece of paper, then over at the open book on the floor. You fold another part of the paper again and again. Spike, Raph's little pet turtle and your new best friend. Watches you, as you go about your new hobby."...And it's done!"you hold up the red piece of paper now folded into a crane."I have accomplished the task of folding the paper into a crane Spike."you show him.

He smiles at your achivement, going back to the book on how to do Origami, given to you by Donnie so you would have something to do, yet again while they went out to look for "Apirl and your father". Master Splinter was in his dojo mediatiing. Living you and Spike in the main area of the lair. You had spread all across the floor the different colors of paper that the guys had found and slightly stolen or borrowed as Raph put for you.

You where very pleased to be able to make origami, and it was very fun for you. You had made many different types of flowers, a hat for Spike who was wearing it and many other another types of designs.

Turning the next page of the book, you grab another piece of paper, you looked closely at the this form. A smile came to your face, looking around you grab four colors, blue, red, purple and orange.

Spike looks at what you where doing, taking a bite of his leaf. You where hard at work, or it would seme that way to others, but to you it was easy. You finish up with the four pieces of paper. Once done you hear the guys coming, a smile comes to your face.

Just as you where about to greet them, Leo comes passed frustrated that he paided you now mind."Aww Leo."Donnie calls after his older stands there with the others, looking at them feeling guity.

You on the other hand, look the way that the blue masked turtle went. The way he was feeling and you picked up on it, made you worried and sad. Mikey was the one who saw you peeping your head out over the couch.

"Hey, May how was your day?"he ryhmes your name, coming over to you, he hops over the couch and lands right down causing you shake just a bit.

"My time here with Spike was very...creative"you tell him.

The other two come over as they look down on the floor seeing it covered in nothing but colorful paper and origami pretty much everything was almost covered in origami."Seems you had a lot of fun."Donnie picks up one of the flowers.

"And a party"Raph says as he picks up his pet turtle."What were you the guest of honor?"he jokes with the little turtle. Touching his little hat.

"Aww, I want a hat."Mikey whinnes to you"Hey May can you make me one?"

Your eyes brighten up"Yes"you tell him, grabbing a piece of paper, you start making him one. The others watch you, it didn't take long for you to make just about...

"Whoa only 6.74 seconds?"Donnie was amazed by this.

"And there. Here you go."you hand it to Mikey who quickly takes it placing it upon his head.

"Aww sweet!"he poses, his brothers look at him"Yeah be jealous."

"Donatello"you get his attention.

"Hmm, what is it May?"

"I made you, and you as well Raphael and you too Michelangelo even Leonardo something."hopping off the couch you make your way over to the floor, picking up the four folded color pieces of paper from earlier you where working on. You go back and hand them each one accorinding to their bandana color.

They look at it, realzing the paper was shapped in their image."Pretty sweet, you did this?"Raphael asked you amazed.

"Yes, I did"you tell him proudly.

"Very good craftsmenship"Donnie

"Awesome their like little paper action figures."Mikey starts to play with his.

"You really kept yourself busy."Donnie places a hand on your head."And your wounds have healed well."

You look at yourself and nod your head. After the fight with the alien squirrels about two weeks ago, your injuries have gotten a whole lot better. The only thing you had was just one leg wrapped up. But you where still able to move.

"Cool, ninja stars."Raph picks up a few.

"Oh, yes I made them. And I have praticed with them."you tell your green friends.

"Praticed? What do you mean?"Donnie gives you questionable look.

"See."you point behind them at a pillar, they look closely, though Donnie and Raph moved closer and saw that your paper stars where imbedded in the side.

"Whoa, how the..."Raph looks back you, you had turned your attention to Mikey trying to teach him how to do origami. He turns his attention back to the pillar.

"This is weird...they feel just like paper, but..."Donnie he takes one out.

Just as he was about to say something Leo comes back out, he seem bit more calmier.

"Leonardo!"you wave to him, he smiles at you making his way over to you and Mikey.

"Hey May"he looks down at all your paper."Whoa someone has been busy."

"I'll say"Mikey as he struggles with the paper.

Leo picks up a flower"Neat."

"Leonardo..."you call to him softly, he turns in your direction.

"Ye-you ok May"he asked you, seeing the look on your face. Mikey was still struggling with the paper, he falls of the couch. The bottom of your lip was quivering, your eyes advert to the floor, then back up to your friend."Whats wrong?"he asked you again.

"Leonardo...when you came, you seem knotted on the inside...are still knotted?"you asked him.

He blinks a few times"Got it"Mikey in the background.

"Oh, you mean when I cam in. I was a bit frustrated...but I'm ok now."he tells you, he picks up a flower you made and places it in your hair. He gives you a warm smile"Nothing to worry about."

You smile"Wonderful, here I made you something"you hand him the samething as his brothers though is was blue. He takes it, seeing that it was him in origami form.

"Neat, thanks May"he tells you.

Over with Raph adn Donnie, Raph saw the interaction between you and Leo"..."he grumbles to himself. He watches as you and Leo talked you clapped your hands from what he said, while Leo bashfully laughs. He gets waving bye and calls for his brothers.

"Alright lets go back out there."he tells them.

"Fine"Raph grunts, he hands Spike to you. You wish them all well as they leave.

Time again went by for you, you made a few more things. Covered in origami you fall asleep with Spike in your arms, only to have Master Splinter out and find you in your pile. He looks around seeing all that you had made, he smiles to himself. Picking you up gently he takes you to your room, placing you in your bed, like a father, carefully tucking you in. He takes out the flower from your hair. Placing it on your desk, he leaves and comes with with all that youhad made from origami and places it in your room neatly.

"Sleep well Hime"he tells you quitely. Shutting your door, you hold onto Spike closer, a small smile comes to your face. As it does your origami all of sudden started to glow, the flower bloomed, the cranes and rabbits you made hopped and fluttered around, everything in your room that you made came to life like something out of a fairytale.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Can I come today and help you find my sister and papa?"you ask Donnie._

_Donnie looks at you, then towards his brothers, Leo motions him, Donnie looks at you."Sorry May, you have to stay here. Remember what April said. We'll be back."with that being said he left with his brothers._

You sigh to yourself, as you sat on the couch dressed in your pjs, which was nothing but a huge lavander shirt with a dark purple kitten face on it, something April picked out of you, you had socks to match. You kept your hair was in a pony tail, again something your sister said would help keep your hair from being messy. Sitting alone, just thinking about what Donnie would always tell you, he and his brothers. Why you could not go out and try to find your sister and father. Other reasons he would tell you would, your legs could give out, be a good girl and listen to what your sister said, you where not ready to go out yet, don't worry, and so much more.

You didn't understand why you had to stay, you truly missed your family, this game of hide n seek should not have taken this long. Though you listen to what they said, you would stay behind. Sighing again, ever since you have been away from your family, you have been having as you called it, images replaying in your head about your family. It caused you pain, pain that was worse then when you were injured by the alien squrriels. But what could you do. Another thing you would have weird images as you sleep, with your sister, you would call out to her but she would just keep walking away, it was soon followed by a think fog which would go away and the Kraangs would be there. Cauing you to wake, and because of that you would be up.

Sitting alone on the couch, it was so quiet with the others asleep, though you where use to it. You have been getting up like this to be alone to think and process why you could not go outside. Getting up, you make your way to Donnie's Lab. Going inside you look until you see Timithoy. In contier. Mikey informed you that he was once human but due to a spill of mutugen he was turned into this blob looking thing.

Timothy sees you, he smiles at you your presence. You give him a small one, placing a hand on the glass.

"Timothy, I do not mean to bother you."You tell him"I know you are doing well. I on the other hand, I am not. Inside it feels heavy, I miss my sister and my papa. There is sense of pain right here."you place your hand over your heart. Timothy looks then back at you. He understood.

"Will they come back? I want to go out and find them, why is it that this game is taking so long?"you confess to him"When my friends tell me I must stay, something does not seem right with their words. Though I cannot really understand why."

You stopped talking, even though he could not talk back, you still liked to talk to him like you do with Spike. Timothy just looks you, placing your forehead on the glass, you close your eyes. You didn't understand the pain you felt, closing your eyes, you close them tightly. As if trying to squeeze out a tear, but nothing come out.

Blocking everything out, but that did not happen, someone stubs theirself. You look up and see Raph there, holding his knee.

"Raphael?"you tilt your head wondering why he was in here.

He stops quickly and looks up at you"Hey, May"

"What are you doing up?"you asks him.

He starts to sweat"Well, I was up and I saw that Donnie's lab door was open so I came to check it out."

You didn't understand this, Donnie always kept it open"Donatello always has it open. Did you forget?"

Realizing this he stumbles over his words"I umm, well..." Not knowing what to say he makes his way over to you. He greets Timothy."So talking to him?"

You look back at Timothy"Yes, I just wanted to see how he was doing."

"..."Raph looks at you

Patting the glass, you wish Timothy a good rest. Then leave, Raph follows you. Both of you leaving the lab.

Without thinking, he quickly grabs hold of your wrist, you stop and look at him."Yes? And are you alright your heart is pumping faster then normal."

"Yeah, I'm fine, hey look. Do you want to join me in some early morning snacks?"he asks you

You think about it, he noticed this, he didn't know what to say*Ok, say something, something that doesn't sound dorky.*"We haven't spent any real time together. So what do you say. I mean your up and I'm up?"*So not dorky*

You smile at his invite"Yes, I shall for it is true we have not spent time together. I will much enjoy this."

Raph's eye's light up hearing your answer"Great, come on."He leds you to the couch, though you could have made it yourself. He sits you down, and goes to get the snacks, you look around. He comes back soon with a tray of snacks and something to drink for the both of you. He hands you your cup, then places the tray between you both as he say on the other side. Yo take a cookie and eat it.

"Raphael, why has my sister and papa not been found?"you asks him, Raph stops and looks at you, you where looking at your drink."Does this game normally take this long? I do not mind staying here with you and your family, I just miss mine."

Raph looks at you, he felt so bad. You had no idea how bad he felt. Lying to you all the time, him and his brothers though Leo thought it was best to do so.

"May..."he calls to you, you look at him. Something did not seem right, this was a face expression you have never seen on him. Though you felt a great deal of heaviness from him. He locks his green orbs with your pink ones. He was projecting something on you."I'm soo sorry. I really am."

You didn't understand why he was so sorry to you. Feeling you caused this, you get up and hug him tightly.

"Do not be sorry Raphael, I should be sorry, I did not mean to cause you such distress. Please forgive me. You have done nothing. But I thank you for understanding me. You truly are sweet."

Behing your back, Raph's eyes widen so much pain rushed over him. Just as you realse your grasp from him, he returns your tight hug. He had every right to say he was sorry.

He knew how you felt, he would often listen to your talks with Spike or Timothy. Though you kept a smile on your face, he knew well what you really felt and thought. He didn't any powers, he just knew. He had gotten in a fight one time with his brothers over telling you the truth, though Donnie and Leo where against it. Mikey was even starting see it was wrong. How much more could he lie to you? You where new in this world. And those you trust and love so much are now betarying you. Your family is broken, your sister will not come back because of what he and his brothers did to your father something you did not know had happen.

Though he wanted to keep you safe, in his way, this was just not the right way. You where full of innocence and lying to you would taint it. He wasn't sweet at all, slowly he lets you go. You stand up, looking down at him with your infamous smile. He returns it with his smirk, you turn and look at the tray the food was barely touched he noticed this.

He gets up as well"Well guess we better go to sleep."he tells you as he starts to clean up.

You stop him placing a hand on his, he tenses up looking at you.

"We have not finished out together time. I would much like to do so."you tell him.

He blushes, though you paid that no mind. You go back and sit down, he smiles to himself and does so as well. You suggested a movie, he let you pick it out. As the movied played you and Raph talked, you laughed at his jokes though he had to explain them to you, he didn't mind. You then told him the ones Mikey told you, which forced himself to laugh at. It was a nice time you both had.

Though Raph noticed with you, at times with the movie you would pay more close attention too. Sometimes would have questions for him, which he did his best to answser.

Once the movie was over and the credits where going. You and Raph clean up, he takes the tray to the kitchen. When he comes back he catches you dacing with a pillow, just like in movie. Spinning around and around. He chuckles to himself, that is until you tripped over your feet. He quickly goes to help you. Once you take his hand, he helps you up.

Just as he was about to let go, you didn't. He blushes as he looks at you. You smile at him"Dance with me"you tell him, he had not choice as you started to dance.

Raph's blush deepen, though you paid no mind as you looked at your feet to make sure you where doing it right. When the creidts ended, the movie came out and go to put it away. Wiping the sweat from his brow he could not believe what just happen with the two of you.

You come back over to him"Now we may go to rest."

He agrees with you, you get to your room first. Wishing him a well rest and one last hug thanking him. You retire to your room.

He silently wishes you a good rest. Going to his room that was right across from you. Inside he lays on his bed looking up. A smile comes to his face as he thinks about the time he spent with him. With those thoughts in his mind, he goes to bed.

Over with you, you snuggle closer to Spike, thinking too of the good time you had with Raph. Your origami reacted to it, coming to life, you and Spike soon got outlined with a energy the same color as your hair. As you both floated, your eyes close thinking those happy thoughts. The energy from your mind started to form into butterflie, mini figures dancing, and wonderful designs.

The light from the energy caused Spike to awaken just a bit he looks and see this, his eyes widen at the sight. Looking back at you, then at everything else.

Over with Apirl, she had stayed away from the turtles due to what they did to her father. Upset she was at them, though her younger sister did cross her mind. She missed so much. But when she thought of you with the turtles it fueled her rage. But still she did wish to see you.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike takes a bit a bit of his leaf, as he watches you. You look straight ahead very focused as you could be, as you aim your paper skurkin that you made. Throwing it,relasing it from your hold. It hits its mark against the wall in the hallway of the rooms. You jump with joy, Spike couldn't help but smile. Picking up few more you throw them. Hitting the mark each time. You then start to move back and throw them. Not missing again, and again and again.

Jumping up and down with glee at your pratice. Going over to Sipke you pick him up. The boys where not home, leaving you alone. Though not fully since Master Splinter was still here, though he was in the dojo. Leaving just you and Spike like always. Turning and looking at your progress, each of the shurkins wedge into the wall. You didn't really understand how you did. But you did, though Spike knew. With your pratice with these little things, has improved you never bother to show the others. As you could only imagine what they would say, more so Donnie.

Still, walking over to the wall. You take them out of the wall. Until you felt he pressence of someone behind you. Turning around you find Master Splinter.

"What is this Hime?"he asks you.

"...It is just...I was..." you didn't know what say to him. Though Master Splinter knew already what it was you had been doing. He takes off one of the skurkins and looks over it. Then back at you, and again at the tool. Using his thumb and fingers to feel it. Putting it behind his back, he turns around.

"When you are done Hime, please join me in the dojo."he tells you. As he walks away, you look down at Spike who looks at you.

Once done with your cleaning, you do as Master Splinter had requested of you. Sliding the door open, you quietly go inside. Master Splinter just stood by the tree still holding your paper shurken, he looks up when he felt your presence. You grip onto Spike a bit more.

"Come"was all Master Splinter tells you, you go over to him. The innocent look you gave him, could easily melt anyone's heart as well it told Splinter just how much innocence was in you, a true treasure. He places a gentle paw on your head, to relax you. You give him a small smile.

He then holds up the small weapon. Your eyes dart to it.

"Hime, you have been making these for sometime. They are very well crafted."he praises you.

"Thank you."you nod your head

"It is strange, it is made out of paper, feels just like a paper. But cuts like steel."with that he throws it, as it wedges into the wall. He walks over to it, and takes it out. With his back still turned to you."Hime..."

"I am sorry Master Splinter"you blurt out, feeling bad for what you had done. Knowing well he was upset or so you thought.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"he asked you

"...For..."you didn't really know what to say.

Master Splinter turns around and sees your reaction. Guilt rushed over you, he could see it. A soft smile forms as he goes over to you.

"Hime,there is not need to be sorry for this. I am not mad. I had a feeling sooner or later your gift will come into view. Just as your sister's did."

Hearing him speak of April you look at him with wide eyes."April?"

He nods his head"You both have a gift, as I told your sister one that I have worked on for many years. Yet you and your sister have it. Though your's seem a slight different." He holds up the shurken. "It feels as if a piece of you is in here. I could be right or wrong."

Hearing him talk to you about this, made you want to know more. "Master Splinter, what...what gift?"

"..."turning his back to you, Master Splinter goes and gets something. He comes back with one of your paper flowers, that to your amazment was blooming in a way. This was just amazing to you."This is something you did Hime. I felt this coming from you one night, I went to check and you had done this. You have given life to this flower. You made it bloom." you barely reach out to touch it, only to bring your hand back to you."Do not be afraid Hime. Is this something you hava been doing all along?"

You nod your head"Yes, Master Splinter. Again I am sorry that I have done this."you tell him."I-I will not."

"...Hime do not feel that way. You are not in trouble."

You look at him unsure but yet relaxed, you look at the shurken."You are very good with these Hime. I am quiet amazed at your skill. For some who has never held a weapon before. Come with me."he turns around you follow him a bit till he stops infront of a large cabinet. He opens it up and as you see different weapons. Master Splinter turns around to you. Your eyes where wide as they darted and looked at each of the different weapons."Each weapon hime is an extension of the weilder. It has their heart and soul in them. Not to long ago your sister was here trying to figure out her weapon that was apart of her. She did so to better herself, and yet history is here repeating itself."

"...Do you want me to pick out a weapon?"you asks him.

"But you seem to have already picked yours"

"...My shurkens?"

"Not fully."

"Then, Master Splinter what is it?"

Using two fingers he places them on your forehead then down to your heart"These are your weapons Hime. Again you are a very special girl."

"Master Splinter, with these weapons. Does that mean I can go out and help to look for my sister and father?"

"...Your family will be found, but you must stay here Hime."

"But Master Splinter..."you stop yourself, though you wanted to say something, you knew it would not be right. You did not want to disrespect him. For you knew it would not be the right thing to do. Unsure whether to go off how you feel or follow what you have told to do. Pushing aside your true thoughts, you smile at him. Bowing your head slightly to him"Yes, Master Splinter."

He smiles at you, bringing you into a hug"In the meantime, I do ask of you to discontinue your training. Though you have skill. You could become hurt. But you may mediate to futher your focus."

Hearing those words for some reason inside, you felt like you dropped. But again what could you do but listen. You had to do as your sister had told you that night before Donnie came and took you to live here. She told you to listen to the others, to be a good girl.

"We're home!"Mikey's voice booms loud.

"It seems they have returned come Hime let us go and greet them."Master Splinter leds you out of dojo.

You see your four turtle friends, and quickly put on a smile. As you quickly walk over to them, greeting them upon their return. Mikey returns it by giving you a tight and leanghty hug. To which Donnie had to hit him to let you do.

"How was your time above?"you asked them.

"It was awesome!"Mikey sings"I mean the thrill, the sights the smell of pizza. Aw man if only you where there May."

Hearing their youngest brother not think before he spoke. Leo elbows him"Mikey"he scolds him.

Mikey looks at his brothers then over to you, when he realized what he said."Oh, umm sorry May. hehe"

You blink a few times, and just smile"It's alright, I am very much thrilled you had a most wonderful time."

"Anyway, May come on it's time for your check up"Donnie tells you. He starts to walk off to his lab, as you go and follow him. You hand Spike to Raph, as you go and follow Donnie.

Getting on the table, as Donnie gets everything he needs to do your check up. You watch him, though your mind wonders elsewhere. As it did the objects around you started to float on their own, your hands also became outlined in pink energy, soon your whole body did. That you slowly started to float off the table. While Donnie was talking you, just block him out. Your mind was on what Master Splinter said, your sister, your father, what the turtles have been telling you as well something inside you that was building up it seem to become hard. This thought started to mainfest itself into swirling ball of energy as it was slowly building up energy.

Outside Donnie's lab, the other three brothers where just watching the television. When flash of light caught Leo's eye. He turns and looks to see the flickering of the light coming from Donnie's lab.

"What the?"Leo gets his brothers attention, they look and see the flash of light. Spike who was resting on Raph's shoulder, knew you where making it. The brothers look at one another, placing Spike down. The three of them go to Donnie's lab as they call to their nerdy brother.

Back with you, the energy ball you had unconditionally made was getting bigger. Just as it seem to reach its peak. You hear the others calling for Donnie, snapping you out of it. You open your eyes, once you did you quickly see what you had just done, the energy ball the items floating, as well yourself. Startled by this, you try to think of way to stop it before the others came in and before Donnie turned around. Your heart pounding, you shut your eyes wanting everything to stop. And quickly it does, you fall on the ground with a thud as everything else stops. The energy ball goes away and the objects fall.

The second it does, the guys come in and see you on the floor. And Donnie turns around, he looks at where you where suppose to be but finds you on the floor. The others come over to you and see you, you wave to them with a smile.

"May, what are you doing on the floor?"Donnie asks you as he helps you up.

"Donnie, what was that light?"Raph asks his brother.

"Light? What light?"Donnie didn't understand, he looks around his lab. There was nothing out of place, he looks back at his brother. "Ok guys, if your trying to be funny it really isn't now if you don't mind I need to do May's check up. So can you give us some space."

"Ok, we will."Raph tells him, he and his brother leave you with Donnie.

"Ok, then lets get started. Ok May."Donnie smiles at you, as he helps you back on the table.

The check up went by quickly. Once done, you didn't stop to watch T.V. with the guys like you would always did. Instead you hurried to your room, once in there you quickly shut the door. Closing your eyes, you relax to open them up but out you see nothing. You close your eyes and open them nothing. You close them one more time and this time think about everything, opening your eyes slowly to your surprised you see everything in your room floating, a smile comes to your face. Though you felt light for some reason, looking down you see yourself a few inches off the ground. Astonished by this you just smile.

As you enjoyed your time, outside your room. Raph noticed something was up he goes to your room. Just as he was about to knock on your door he saw flashs of the same light he saw from Donnie's lab.

"What the?"he looks at the light then at the door to your room."May?"


	7. Chapter 7

_"Let me see what I have in here?"April looks through her cloest, while you stood there in nothing but your only piece of clothing to wear, a simple hospital white gown. The only thing that Kranng gave yout o wear. You had just recently came online or woken up as well brought to your father by your sister's turtle friends. Everything was new to you. You had no idea of anything of this new world._

_Just like a new born, your father had left you in the care of your sister. While he had to go to work. Since you didn't have anything to wear, your sister suggested to your father to get you some clothes. Which he agreed. Giving her some money to take you. But since you didn't have anything to wear she had to give you something to wear before you both went outside. And since you where a bit shorter than her, and your body size as well porition differently. As you stood there looking around her room, as she told what it was. Mr. O'Neil had told you soon you would get your own, something he was working on. _

_"Ah, here we go"April, you turn your attention back to her. She comes from her cloest and in her hand was a jacket, a long green one. She holds it up to you"What do you think?"_

_You didn't know what to say, as you just look at the piece of clothing. She saw this"I forgot. Here."she goes and helps you put it on. Zipping it up all the way, she stands back to see how it looked on you. Looking down at yourself, then back at April. The jacket was big on you, it reached all the way to your knees, it seem as though you where wearing a dress. You then put the hood on, only for it to cover your face. To which April laughs a bit, she takes the hood off you. _

_"Don't forget these"she holds up some flip flops, which she helps you with that."Alright lets go"_

_Locking up the place, you and April leave. It was busy and bright outside your home. But you didn't mind, you took in everything, happly. If your eyes could grow they would have at that moment, to make sure you didn't move away from her, April held on to your hand, as if you where toddler. Pretty soon your mouth started to shoot off with questions though mainly about human behavoir, April couldn't help but laugh at your innocence. It took you both about a half an hour to reach the clothing store. _

_"Alright let's pick you out somethings and get some others delievered. Ok?"she tells you. _

_Without a word from you just a simiple smile she starts to help you look through clothing racks for something to wear._

_Down in the turtle's lair/home, the brothers where trainning with their sensei. Who watched his young sons with careful eyes. Mikey was sparring with Leo while Donnie was with Raph._

_Soon Splinter order his sons to stop sparring eachother, they quickly cease and come quickly and respectfully sit infront of their father._

_"Very good, my sons. Your skills are becoming much more sharper."Splinter tells them"Your training is done for the day."His sons bow to him, as he does back to his sons. _

_The turtles get up as they leave the dojo"Hey guys."April greets her friends, they look up to her waving at them. They where a bit surprised to see her, since she has not been around since after what happen with the Kranng. _

_But either way they where happy to see her, though mainly Donnie. They go over to her."Hey Apri."Leo greets her first"What brings you down here?"_

_"Yeah, does your dad know your here?"Donnie inquires_

_"No, he doesn't he's at work right now. So we only have a sometime down here."she tells him._

_"We?"Leo_

_"Yeah, me and May. I wanted to bring her by, to show you guys her now outfit."April smiles at them"Come on out."she calls for you._

_The guys look towards the enterence of the their home, your head pops from behind one of the pillars._

_"...Not bad, though a sift for my taste"Mikey saw._

_His brothers groan at his stupidty. April gestures for you come out more, you come out in full view in your new outfit she picked out for you. You wore a long sleeve purple shirt that went to your shoulder with a black vest. The top part of your outfit showed your mid-section, the rest of was just a black skirt with black flip-flops. _

_"Much better"Mikey gives you thumbs up. _

_"Very nice, May"Donnie _

_"Yeah"Leo agrees with his brother, you smile at their compliments, Raph on the other hand didn't know what to say. You make your way down the stairs quickly, but your feet cross infront of one another. You where still getting use to wearing them. You falling snaps Raph out of it, as he goes to get you, only for Leo to beat him to it. His older brother catches you._

_"You ok?"Leo asks you, setting you up. _

_You nod your head, April comes over to you. She looks over at you to make sure you where alright._

_Standing up straight, you look at yourself to make sure everything was alright. Which it was. _

_"So April took you shopping?"Leo asks you._

_"Yes, there is a lot of clothes there. So many."you tell him._

_"That's good to hear"Leo_

_"Yes, thank you"you _

_April comes over to you, placing a hand on your head"We would love to stay. But knowing my I mean our dad. He might be calling. So we better go. I told him we would be back by three."_

_"Ok, it was greating seeing April"Donnie tells her"And you too May. It's good hear you're going out. You should be lucky to have a big sister like April."_

_You give him a cute smile"Thank you. Donatello."_

_With that you and April leave the turtles and head back home._

You remember that day, your sister taking you shopping for the first time, as well your first time going out into the city. And everyday since, April has always been taking care of you of you and looking after you. She taught you a great deal of things about the world around you.

And now she was not back. The turtles still told you the samething over and over. You had tried to question them once about your family but they would just reasure you things where fine, you just had to be a good girl and good things will follow. Master Spilinter who help train you with your speical gift, even told you the samething about your sister. The only one you talked to about how you felt inside was to Spike, and Raph a few times though he was the one who would asks you how you where doing.

In your room, with Spike as replayed over and over what the everyone was telling you. You wanted to be a good girl just as they told you to be. But you wanted to find your family your sister even more. Looking through your clothes you had as Spike watched on.

If you could just go take a look yourself to try and help out your friends find your family, surely this was something a good girl would do. Pulling out what you needed and what you where going to wear out of your trunk full of clothes. You look at your clothes, though you where not sure it was good.

"What was it that Michelangelo said?"you think about it, looking over at one of his comicbooks he let you borrow. You pick it up, looking at the front at the superheros, you realized what it was you needed. Laying your clothes down you then get up and leave your room for a few mintues but come back with a some needle and thread. You then procced to start cutting your clothes and sewing them together. Spike just watched on as you completed your outfit, finally done. You go over to Spike to turn him around as you change into your new outfit once done you turn Spike around."How is this Spike? Does this keep me hidden?"you asks the pet turtles.

It was evening in the city, though under the streets in the sewers you walked through. Dressed in your new clothes, a dark pink sleeveless hoodie with a light pink tank top, white short long dark pink flat boots to your knees and black elbow gloves to help concile yourself just incase. You went bed early saying you where tired, after the turtles had left and Master Splinter was in his room. You wave Spike bye and slipped out. To make sure you would not loose your way you used a piece of chalk that the turtles got you to help you pass the time. You marked your trail with hearts to make sure you find your way back.

Thinking of no one but your sister, you remember what Master Splinter told you. As long as you focus you can use your gift. So you did just that though with your sister, for reason you where able to see what looked like an orange thread in your mind that you grabbed hold of. Which linked you to your sister, happy with this you follow it. Trailing her under the streets. It was scary at first, you had never done anything on your own, you where so use to others with you and watching you. Making sure you stayed safe and out of harms way.

But you pushed thoes feelings asides, as you wondered throught he sewers you where slightly distracted by a few things, you came across many different tunnels. Which you would want to explore later.

Trailing your sister, something with her caused a rush of fear and panic over you. She was in some sort of trouble, as you felt her emotions sky rocket. You speed up your walking, wanting to run, but you knew what would happen. You just had to find a way to get to her. Wanting to do so, touching your legs as you clear your mind and focus on them. A light glow surrounds them, seeing this you take a few leaps. Seeing your legs where alright, you start up running, with your gift giving you an extra push. Your legs didn't give out, much to your delight. Following your sister's thread, you reach the spot where you knew she was at. Finding a man hole, you push it off. To find it yourself about a block away.

Pulling your hood down as the shadow covered the upper half of your face.

"Sister"you say to yourself, as you hurry to her aid. Quickly turning the corner, you finally find your sister. Though you stay afar so she would not notice you, you see her with the Donnie, as well another teenage with, with short cut black hair which was dyed blonde on the under part she was dressed in ninja like armor as she stood by this giant robot. That soon starts to attack April and Donnie. Seeing this you react"Sister!"your stress you felt seeing this, molds itself in your hand as you relase the energy that hits the robot.

This attack turns everyone attention to you, as you had stepped out of the shadows. The robot looks at you, you felt it collect data about you. Next thing release a whip thing as it goes for you. You didn't know what do, only for April to yell to you to move out the way. Lucky you did, as you hurry and get yourself up.

"And who this?"the ninja girl asks in anger at the presence of you."Doesn't matter."

You stand there looking at the ninja girl, you slowly inch your way back. The robot goes back to attacking Apirl. As the ninja girl goes for you,she lunges for you. But you move again just in time, but the other girl was quick. She comes down and elbows you in the stomach. You hit the ground, the girl again comes after you. But you this time fire an energy blast attack on her, which did catch her off guard. Getting some distance between you two, you try to make your way over to your sister. As the robot still went for only to be blasted back by incoming trash can lid. Next thing the other turtles come driving in with the Shellrazor. More lids where shot at it but the robot just used its laser vision and sliced them in half. It then goes and attacks, using the whip it had to pull Mikey from his seat. And throws him into the trash cans.

It goes after the Shellrazor lifting it up as it throws it to its side, though lucky Leo and Raph get out just in time.

Looking at your hands you put them together as you focus your energy again like Spilinter said and then relase it onto the robot. Your attack got the three other turtles attention, taking out your paper shurikens you infuse it with your powers as Spilnter taught you, you then throw robot. With only one pricing it. the robot goes to attack you, but luckly for you. Focus on yourself and push off into the air as you leviate above the robot. Who looks up then quickly uses its whip which ties around your yanks you down, then throws you.

You fly through the air, and just as you where about to hit the ground one of the turtles goes to catch you.

Your head spinning, you look up to find it was Mikey. He helps you stand up.

"Sweet moves"he tells you with a smile. The others come over to you both, the second you see April you rush over to her and hug her tightly.

The turtles where a bit caught of guard by your action as well April."Ummmm..."she looks at you.

You hug her tightly, resting on her.

"Ok..."Leo coughs.

April uncomfortably releases your grip on her."Do I know you?"she asks you.

Realizing this, you let go of her all the way. You give her a simple smile. Before you could say anything, the noise of the others catches everyone's attention.

"We have to find a way take out the robot"Leo

"You mean Chromedome"Mikey says.

So he, Donnie and Raph go after Chromedome, with April being attacked by the ninja girl. She came at your sister quick. Kicking your sister aside.

"Sist-"you get kicked as well, being sepreated from April.

The ninja girl kept going after your sister, you hurry to your sisters aid, as you blast the ninja girl from behind. You go to your sister's side. Helping her up.

"Are you alright? Have you substain anything?"you ask April

"No, I'm fine"she tells you.

You smile in refeif of this only for the ninja girl to come back, she goes to kick you to move you away from April. But something in your proccessed as you block her kick much to her surprise as well April's. You didn't know how this happen. It was as if your body which felt threaten reasponded to this threat. Grabbing a hold of the ninja you throw her. Though she quickly regains herslf, as she comes at you and your sister. Whom you step infront of, ready as you form energy. Though lucky for you Leo comes to protect you both. He beats the ninja pointing the tip of his blade at her.

"It's over Karai"he tells

"For now"Karai jumps up and throws a smoke bomb as she dissappers.

The turtles come to join their brother, you turn your attention to your sister. The brothers look at you both.

"So who she?"Mikey asks his brothers.

"I don't know"Donnie.

"I'm ok"April tells you"But who are you?"

Hearing those words, you stop and step back. The guys look at you too, you had seen them, you knew April and some how you had powers.

Before you could say anything, Raph does"May?"

"May?!"everyone was shocked, before you could do or say anything Leo goes and takes off your hood. To revile you.

"May? What are you doing here?"April asks.

"...Sister, and my friends...I..."you didn't know what to say.

April wanted to talk more about this but remembered her friend at the ice rink. Leaving you with the turtles. You five make it back home, it was a quiet ride all the way back. Once back home, Leo tells his father about what you had done.

In the dojo with Splinter you apologize many times to him as well explaining to him why you did what you did. The turtles where outside, when April came, they where happy to see her. As she was them, she thanked Donnie for being a good friend with a kiss on his cheek. Asking where you where they tell her with Splinter.

"Master Splinter"April, comes in. Splinter looks over at April. Seeing you both needed to talk he leaves you both. April comes and sits down infront of you.

"Sister...I am truely sorry for my behavior. I...I did not mean to disobey you."you tell her"I felt very much empty without you here. The game...the game was taking so long. You had not been found by turtles you nor father. I did not want to be a bad girl...I..."you stop yourself with your head down not looking at her.

"I know..."April tells you as she hugs you tightly"I'm not mad. But I should be sorry too. I was so upset, that I didn't think about how you had been feeling while I was gone. I should have put you first. You're new to this world, and I'm suppose to look out for you. That's what big sisters are for. So I hope you can forgive me?"

Hearing those words you look up shocked by her words, you didn't sense any anger from her over what you just did. You smile back at her softly as you nod your head.

"Yes sister, your actions are in the past. They are no more. I am just filled with much to have you back."you tell her.

"Me too."she tells you"So, you have powers now? Pretty cool."

You look at your hands"Yes, I do. Master Spilinter has been helping me. I can do much. But I must focus, but sometimes. I just empy my mind, and everything flows"you tell her as you close your eyes, she watched as your hands outline themselves next thing she knew you powers had started to effect everything in the dojo, it was a beautiful sit. April couldn't help but in awe.

Your moment with your sister ended when the turtles knock on the door, they slide it open as they see you and your sister just fine.

"So..."Mikey wanted to know.

"Where doing just fine"April tells her friends as the two of you stand up. You bow to the turtles and apologize to them for your behavior which they forgive you. Donnie on the other hand was a bit surprised by your new found powers, wonderinf how he did not see it before.

April had to leave though, to go back to her Auntie's but she did tell you she would be back to visit you. She left and the rest of you went to bed, before you did though Raph comes over to talk to you.

"So happy to have your sister back?"he asks you.

"Yes, it is very much a wonderful feeling. I could not be filled with much more."you tell him"Thank you very much Raphael."

"Sure, you know...if you want I mean you don't have to. But I can teach you some moves. So you know, when or if you go out into the field again. You would be ready?"he offers to you.

"Yes, I would like that very much Raphael."you tell him.

"Great! I mean...awesome. Can't wait"Raph tries to act cool.

"Haha"you laugh at him"You very funny Raphael. But I would like to recharge myself for day to come."you tell him.

"Oh, yeah. Ok."he bids you good-night, you do the same. You go inside your room and shut the door.

Raph just stands there looking at your door"Whatcha staring at?"Mikey comes from behind him.

Which scares his older brother"Mikey!"growls under his breath at his brother. Who just laughs at him. Much to the annoyence of Raph, who then procceeds to chase his younger brother.


	8. Chapter 8

"How does my clothing attire look, Spike?"you ask the little pet turtle who sat on your bed in your room. Dressed back into your normal attire purple off shoulder long sleeve shirt with a black vest and matching black skirt and black flip-flops. You kept your hair down just like before.

He looks up at you, giving you a lazily smile of approval, you smile at him gently petting his head"Are the best, Spike. I am so thrilled about my time today spent with my sister, April. It shall be full of much wonders."you twirl around coming back looking at him. Getting down to his level, he looks at you. Using your nose to touch his snout, giggling at the action. He enjoyed when you did this action with him, it was something special between the two of you. It was a gesture you had seen before on television, known as a kiss your sister told you. She told it was meant to show affection to one's you cared for or those really close to your heart. Though your kiss was not with the connection of one's lips, it still counted in your book. You kiss was more of affection compared to the one of higher great affection that couples would give one another.

Finishing up your kiss, looking at Spike his smile had gotten a bit bigger. "I wish I could bring you with me, Spike. But you must stay here. But do not worry, I will come back and discuss the day with my sister and we sh-"

A knock came to your door "May, April is here." Leo tells you on the otherside "Ready?"

Hearing her name, you spring up taking Spike with you opening your door you almost dart out only to trip over your feet. Lucky Leo caught you just in time before you fell.

"Whoa, careful there."he tells you hosting you back up straight. You thank him, holding onto Spike tightly you make your way to your sister, though in a fast pace, being careful with your legs so they would not go out. But it was hard with this burst of energy, of April being here and spending time with you.

Coming from your room with Leo behind you, out into the main part of the turtles's lair, the enterence which was also the entertainment area with the television and their games. April was there waiting with the others, after coming back thanks to Donnie, she was able to patch things up with you. And in doing she told you that you and her would spend time together one full day. An idea you liked greatly, having missed her so much.

"Sister! Sister!"you excitedly wave to her, getting her attention along with the others. You kept waving to her, as you sped up your walking which soon turned into you pushing yourself off the ground and flew right to her almost crashing into her, though she was able to with stand your impact.

Hugging you back as well "Hey May" April greets you, as you settle back down onto the floor.

"Oh, sister I am so overly thrilled about the bonding of our time, that we shall both be spending together."you tell her with your smile on you never leaving, infact it seemed to grow bigger the more you talked. "I could recharge myself last night, my brain functions where as others would say...set on fire...yes I do believe that is the right way in which to say it...our day will be filled with such wonderful moments to keep in our minds...I do hope I am not being overly rude...but I do wish to start our day at this very moment."turning to the turtules and Master Splinter"But I do much enjoy my time here with all of you as well...please do not take my greater affections to my sister in anyway of an insult."

"It's not May, not at all. We know you've been looking forward to spending time with April"Donnie comes over to you"Just have a good time."

You look at him, and at the rest of his family they all nod in agreement with a smile. Master Splinter places a gentle paw on your head"I know you will be safe hime, with your sister. Enjoy your time. Nothing is more important than family."

"Yes, I shall. And Michelangelo I shall do as you suggested."looking at the orange masked turtle who gives you a thumbs up nodding his head in a approval.

Making the others look at him then back at you, an uncertain expression was shown on their faces."Do we even want to know?"Leo questions out loud.

"Anyway, ready May?"April cuts in, putting her arm around your shoulder.

Looking at your older sister, she smiles at you nodding your head. When you remember Spike in your arms"Oh..."looking down at him, he looks at you"I shall leave you here...Spike. Raphael you shall take care my charming friend?"you asks him as you go over to him, handing Spike off to him.

"Sure, don't worry. Spike will be here when you get back."Raphael gives you a reassuring smile. You smile back him, he realized this as he quickly adverts his eyes away from you taking Spike quickly from just kept smiling and turn back to your sister. Saying bye to the others you leave with her. They heard you voice in tunnels echo with your mouth shooting off probably more so than Mikey's.

Coming to the surface, a place you had not been to to for sometime. You where thrilled to be back out in the sun, though you did not mind the turtles's home you missed being out here. It was something about the sun's presence that empowered you. April couldn't help but smile as you took it in. After soaking in the sun's rays for sometime you where ready to start your time with your sister.

"I am now fully ready to go, sister"you tell her.

"Great, because I have a whole day planned for us."she tells you taking you by your arm."So, how about a movie on the big screen?"

April took you to the movies, you picked out the film you wanted to see. It was nice and you enjoyed it very much. Though use to the movies on the television it was much different on the big screen. A place you would not mind going back too, as you told April. Afterwards she took you her favorite place a noodle shop. She introduces to the owner, a man named Mr. Murakami. He was a much older man, who wore dark glasses over his eyes. You soon realized he had no sight.

"Mr. Murakami, Hi"April greets him, as you and her sit at the bar.

Mr. Murakami turns around hearing her voice he smiles"Ah, April-chan, welcome...and it seems you have brought a friend with you as well"he turns to you, which astounded you.

"Hello, sir"you smile to him bowing to him as Master Splinter taught you.

"Yes, Mr. Murakami this is May my..."

"Sister"you blurt out to him, as if it was nothing.

"Sister..."Mr. Murakami seemed a bit startled by what you just told him. He then started to laugh"I can understand why you two are sisters. Welcome May-chan."

April sighs in relief as Mr. Murakami assumed you where joking, even if you where not. But you enjoyed his laughter giggling along with him as well.

"Yeah, my sister. It's first time here. So I wanted to take her here."April tells him.

The chief turns to her with a smile on his face"You are very thoughtful April-chan. I will make you and your sister the best noodle soup. I hope you will enjoy it May-chan."he tells you as he leaves and goes to the back to prepare it.

You watch him, looking around his little noodle shop everything was comforting here. "His place is very nice here, sister."

"Thanks, I love coming here. I hope you don't mind, I thought you would like the food. He makes the best noodle soup ever, trust me once you've had it, you won't be able to eat anything as good as his food."

Coaxing your head to the side not fully understanding her saying but smile anyway."So how was it with the guys?"she asks you.

"It was very nice, I enjoyed it greatly. Master Splinter taught me to play a instrument. Donatello did his normal check ups on me to make sure that I was fully functioning well, Leonardo introduced me to his favorite show to watch. While Michelangelo and I enjoyed his most funniest of jokes. And Raphael allowed me to spend time with Spike, also we both enjoyed our quality time together. As he had told me how we do not spend much time together."

"Here we are"Mr. Murakami comes back with two bowls of noodle soup placing one infront of you and once infront of April. The aroma smelled so good. "Enjoy"

"Thank you"you thank him, picking up your spoon, and take a sip though blow on it first before you do so."...MMmmmm it is very good."

"I know right...but wait you mean Raph said he and you haven't spent quality time together. Just the two of you?"April brings up what you just said.

Your mouth was full, but nod to her, that she was right. Swallowing what was in your mouth"Yes, he did indeed. So we spent it together...why is something not right sister?"you asks her unsure if it was or not.

"It's fine really, it's just never thought Raph would say or do something like that."she tells you calming you down.

"Oh, wonderful then. So what is that we shall have next on this day of great fun?"

"Oh, a lot more."she holds up her bowl, you see this and down the same turning it to April. Who turns her bowl towards you, both you hit the tips of your bowls together and cheer.

After eating she took you the park to get some ice-cream, you feed the ducks in the pond there, she then took you to the swings where you learned how to swing with her help. Another place she took was an area that had rows and rows of flowers. You couldn't be more happier at the sight of them. Flowers something you had always talked to her about, you loved their colors and their designs finding them interesting, you remember talking to Spike about them. Even making origami flowers, others could see how much you liked them. Even Master Splinter, once their lair was filled with your paper flowers.

April watched you sniff and look at ever flower, a few times you sneezed which made you laugh. To her you looked just like a little child enjoying simplest thing. But in reality you where still a child, even if you did look like a 15 year old. As April watched you enjoy your time, a familiar voice called to her. Knowing that voice all to well, she turns and sees Casey Jones, the teenage boy whom she had started to tutor for math, he had a bit of punkish style to him. He rode his bike over to her, flashing his famous missing front teeth smile.

"Hey Casey"April greets him.

"Hey red, what are you doing over here?"he asks her smoothly.

"Hanging out"she turns and looks at you, now interested in the butterfly that just landed on your nose, making you giggle. Casey looks over at you, he had to do a quick double take.

"Who is she your twin? Because you two look alike."Casey jokes with him.

Much to April's displeasure, though he did not realize he was right on the mark with what he said."No, she's my cousin."

"Cousin? Well...I can see that. But your way more prettier"he flirts with her, April rolls her eyes playfully at his attempt"Is she ok though? I mean she seems really into those flowers."

"May has always loved them. Their just one of her favorite things."

"Really? Well then...hey May!"Casey yells to you.

Hearing your name being called, you turn around to him, he makes his way over to you.

"Hello?"you look at him, when you see April behind him.

"May this is my friend Casey."she introduces you both.

Casey gets down to your level, he then plucks a flower from the flower bed, and places it in your hair."You know you can put them in your hair."

You look at the flower in your hair, and burst with joy at what he just did"Thank you. Thank you! Look, look sister...look!"you get up and show her.

"Sister?"Casey says to himself after what you just called April.

"I see, it looks nice on you."April tells you, when she saw the look on Casey's face. Realizing he was about to asks her something. She takes hold of you"Well we better go, there is so much to show you. Bye Casey!"she tells him as she hurries off with you, you wave to him as well.

Making sure she had distance between him and you two she stops. That was a close one, too close. Though she knew you did not mean it, but you called her sister infront of someone else. She didn't mind, but she knew she would have to get you to start calling her by her name soon. Just incase.

Sense the disturbance coming from her"Sister?"you call to her.

She looks at you, you where concerned by her mood. She quickly changes it and smiles"Come on lets finish our day."she tells you as she takes you off to the next thing.

Time went by with you and April. She took you an arcade a place that Michelangelo told you about it was very loud and lights flashed everywhere. But you didn't mind playing games with April for sometime. Once that was done, she took you to a few other places, once night fell. She took you to dinner you wanted to go back to the noodle shop which she did not mind. Enjoying your dinner, until it was time to go. Though before you did so, you noticed a pet store. You go in and asks April if she get you something for Spike as you wanted to bring something back for him, as you looked for something you felt as if someone was watching you. Once you had what you wanted for Spike you both leave, yet you still had the feeling someone was watching you, looking you did not see them.

April takes you back, it was pretty late, she couldn't walk you all the way as her auntie called her wanting her back. She had to leave you, but told you she would be back. Hugging you tightly telling she loved you very much and to take care. With that she leaves you, though April was back in your life, you could not stay with her outside as you father still had not been found in game. And since you could not stay with her auntie or your auntie as well, because of what might happen. You still had to stay with the turtles. That was ok, as you where happy to at least one family back.

Making your way back home, you greet the others. The guys where play pinball when you came in. They turn and see you, you seem to be beaming with happiness as it was radiated through your presence and smile.

"Well someone had a good day"Donnie points out"Welcome home May"he was the first to greet you, but Mikey was the first to give you a bone crushing hug

"So did you go? Huh did you?"he asked you.

"Yes I did, and it was much of an enjoyment. You are very smart Michelangelo"

"Ha! I told you guys I was smart"Mikey gloats in his brothers face.

"And I greatly enjoyed the karaoke"

"Awesome!"Mikey yells with excitement

"Ok, ok calm down Mikey"Leo tells his youngest brother"So you and April had a good time?"

"Yes, it was much a thrill. Oh look."you point to your flower in your hair, they look at it"I was able to see flowers for the first time. It is not wonderful?"you tell them with a huge smile on your face.

"It lovely May"Leo tells you.

"Thank you, oh Raphael, where is Spike. I would like keep my word that I made to him. To tell him of my day, as well show him my flower and I have something for him."you ask the red bandana turtle.

Hearing you say Spike's name caused everyone to grow quiet. You didn't understand, but for some reason everything heavy with them though mainly with Raph, you asked about Spike. Once you did Raph, ran from the group as he slammed his door. How he felt was much more than the other three.

"..."you look at the remaining turtles as they look back up at you. Your eyes searched them to understand what they where feeling, your good feeling was starting be eaten up their mood. Sulkiness and sadness. The guys look at you.

Inside Raph's room, he was on his bed curled up on his bed, though he knew you didn't mean to ask about Spike, who was no longer going by that name instead it was Slash. His pet turtle turned by the mutagen and went rouge almost beating up his brothers. He felt empty with out him, longed for his little buddy. But was really stung was what he promised to watch Spike for you until you came back. But he was not able too. You where just as attached to him as he was. And the look on your face, when no one said was enough for him. You seem scared yet lost not understanding what was going on. But he knew you, that you knew something was wrong.

He couldn't lie to you about it. It was plainly written on his."I'm so sorry May, I'm so sorry May"he tells himself."I'm s-"

A knock came to his door"Raphael? Raphael, it is me May. Is it alright if I come into your room?"you asks him from the other side.

He stiffs up, hearing your voice. Though he thought back to what his father told him about to treasure those who are here, how would you understand that right now. You already lost your father thanks to him and his brothers and now you lost your best friend, thanks to him. He treasured his brothers and you as well. But...

You call to Raph again, but he did not respond to you at all. After what the other three told you about what happen to Spike. You where over come with a rush of an empty and heavy feeling. Which caused you to tremble, Donnie told you it was sadness you felt, the same you felt when your family was gone. But this one felt a bit different. Even though you felt it, you felt it coming from Raph as well. He was feeling the same way as you. And for reason you felt it would be best to express those with him, the thought made you feel a bit better. You knock on his door again, this time pleading with him to open it up his door.

"Raphael, I am well...aware of what has become of Spike..."you express to him, placing your forehead on his door. Your eyes cast down as if crying even though you knew you could not."I understand fully how you feel...please...open your door...please Raphael..."

Waiting. You waited, but nothing from him. You felt a lump in your throat, you wanted him to open his door badly. But he did not. Your body got heavy as you slump down, onto the floor. Your hand on his door knob, you wanted to express how you felt to him so you both could share it together. To help with this pain.

Seeing he was not going to open the door, you felt someone touch your shoulder, looking up over your shoulder you find Leo. He looks down at you, as you look up at him with your hurting eyes. Getting down, he helps you up.

"It's ok May."he tells you, seeing you had trouble getting up, he scoops you up in his arms and takes you to your room. Placing you in your bed, you thank him but turn your back to him. He didn't know what to do, looking over at Raph's door. He was upset at him, but knew you needed his attention more. He hugs you tightly, to comfort you. You grip onto his arm tightly, but let it go. He tucks you in and leaves. Wishing you good night. Once he closes the door, your room felt so empty without Spike by you. You missed him greatly. Placing your hand on the spot he would normally be sleeping. Nothing but his indent, you have your hand trace his spot.

"...Spike..."you call to him.

Outside your room, Raph stood, he heard you calling out for Spike sorrowfully. It hurt him more inside, he wasn't able to comfort you like his brother did just now. He had came to do so, but hearing you call for Spike he puts his hand down stopping himself from knocking. He places his head on your door.

"...I'm sorry May..."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Spike, you are much a very good dancer."_

_"Spike, look it is a swan."_

_"Spike, did you see what I just did with my new ability? Was it not amazing."_

_"Spike, you are my best friend. I treasure you very much"_

You sigh to yourself thinking about the different times with Spike, as you look at the picture of you and Spike that sat in your room. It was taken by Donnie, when you asked him to so. You wanted a memory of the two of you. Spike was on your in your arms as you held him close to you, both of you smiled. Though yours beamed more than his, but he was still happy. You missed your dear friend greatly, after what you found out what happened to him. You had been down about his absents. You informed April of what happen, and how you felt, she help to comfort you the best way she could, the others did as well. Though Raph stayed away from you as much as he could, even though you did not want him to do. You still wanted to talk to him about your feelings over Spike. But everytime you would try he would leave or do something. So you pretty much kept it yourself around him. But Leo was able to tell, so you had Leo help you through this time. He did his best as well Master Splinter.

Sighing again, looking at the picture. Acting like this was alright as Leo told you. But you could not stay like this for long. Getting up, you leave your room. The guys where training with Master Splinter in the dojo, leaving you to do as you please. You had training with Master Splinter to help you with your new powers, which he complimented you on progressing so fast with them, as well he helped you with your accuracy on throwing with your shurikens, that you still made out of paper. Even though they where paper, they cut just like the real thing. Something that stilled puzzled Master Splinter as well Donnie. Besides working on your powers, Master Splinter had you work on your combat skills. Though you would train with the guys very much, you would train with him or your sister. Another area you where excelling at greatly. Every move you made just came to you with ease. Though you prefer less combat skills and liked to you use your powers more so, but kept it up as your sister asked you too.

Making your way to the kitchen, you go through the cabinets to see what you could find. When you found the tea pot, putting some water into it, you set it on the stove and turn on the fire. Going through the cabinets again, you find six cups as well a tray. Placing each cup on the tray, and lastly different tea bags, you ripe them and put them in the pot. Leaving it there, you use your powers to bring you a few other things, Master Splinter said to always practice when you had chance. Anything you used your powers on, where always outlined in your hair color. Carefully setting them on the island. Exhaling at a job well done, you use your powers to bring out two bowls. Keeping your mind clear, as well with happy thoughts, your power worked with ease. Having all you need you get to work.

The tea pot whistles as steam shoots through, the small hole. You quickly turn it off, using an oven mitt you remove the pot carefully and pour the water into each 8 oz cup. Your hand was steady, making sure each measurement was right. You smile to yourself, putting the pot back on the stove, the timer then goes off on the oven. Using your powers you open the door, taking the pan. Using the oven mitts, placing it down on the counter, using spatula you take off the almond cookies placing them on the small plate in the center of the cups. Blowing on the cookies you pick up the tray and make your way to the dojo, happy at what you just made.

When your smile faded you felt a high rise of someone being heated that felt really tightly knotted to you. Causing you to grip the tray tightly, swallowing, you go to slide the door open. Only for someone else to slide it open quickly, as they stomp out. Causing them to ram right into you, making you drop what you where holding, every thing landing on you. The cups and plate broke. The sound of the dishes caused the others to come out. Mikey gasp seeing you.

"May!"Leo/Donnie hurry over to you. You where very distraught everything just happened right now. All the work you put into this, your hair was heavy with the tea as well a few crumbs in it as well. Looking up you find Raph over you, he stood there looking at you shocked at what just happen, and what he just did to you.

"Good job Raph"Donnie scolds his hot headed brother as he and Leo help you up.

Raph looks at what he knocked out of your grasp, then quickly back you. Leo and Donnie get you back on your feet, you dust yourself off. But you where still sadden at what just happen. Looking at the treat you had for the guys and Master Splinter. Looking back at Raph, wondering why he did what he did. The look you gave him stabbed him, looking around just pushes his way through you and his brothers unable to say anything.

He almost knocked you down if not for Leo who kept you up. You look at the way Raph went, Mikey was cleaning up the broken pieces. Something wasn't right with Raph, though where hurt by why he did, it went away as you where more concerned.

"May. May, hey May!"Leo shakes you a bit snapping you out of it.

You look at him, he waited for you respond. You just nod your head, then look down at your mess.

"I am sorry Master Splinter"you bow to him.

"It is not your fault Hime, but are you alright?"he discards what you believe to be your fault.

"I am...but...is Raphael going to be alright?"

Master Splinter looks in the way his angered son went"...He will be. Now come let me look at you to make sure you have not stain any injuries."he comes over to you leading you with him. While his other sons cleaned up mess.

After Master Splintered checked you over, and nothing was wrong though you had a small burn on your wrist thanks to the tea, so Donnie wrapped it.

The next couple of days things where fine, though Raph still kept his distance, he even tried to apologize to Leo for what he did. But that did not go well. He blew up again, which did scare you as he yelled in the lair. He stormed off again leaving everyone. You look down at your wrist. Not long after he left April came in, you greet her happy to see her. She greeted you back and noticed your wrist she asked what happen, but you told her it was your fault. As you did not watch when you where in the kitchen.

"Ah, April you are here. Come it is time for you and Hime's lesson"Master Splinter tells you both.

"Yes sensei"April bows to him"Let's go."

Nodding your head, you follow her into the dojo. You both sat on your knees as Master Splinter came in and looked at you both.

"Both of you, your training has greatly improved. Today I want you two work together, as you both share a deep connection."he tells the two of you"April you are of the mind with your powers, as for you May, you are the heart of your powers. Both of them a great importance. But together a powerful force. Now. Stand and take your stance. You both come at me."he says sternly.

April gets up, as she draws her fan, you get up as well. Though not in a offensive stand like your sister, your mind was still on Raph. But you manged to focus, though your stance was much weaker due to your thoughts on Raph. It was quiet. Next thing you felt April's brain waves, though you didn't hear her, you felt it. Calming yourself, you get ready just as you, Master Splinter goes at the two of you. Feeling a jolt of April's brain waves, make you move just in time. Master Splinter then comes at you. Luckily you move again just in time, but he was quick. He was able to get you, but did not cause you serious harm. Instead he just knocked you down.

"May!"April goes over to you. She helps you up.

"May, you are not focused."Master Splinter tells you.

April looks at you, then at Master Splinter. "I...I am sorry Master Splinter...I did not mean to be distracted. And I am sorry sister."you apologize to them looking down, rubbing your wrist.

Master Splinter saw this, he understood."Perhaps today is not the day. Instead well shall mediate. Come."

The three of you mediate, for awhile. When the time was up Master Splinter dismissed you both. As he walked out with you April asked him a question. Though you blocked it out, still thinking about Raph. How he felt, he felt like a huge out of control fire. Holding onto your wrist still, when you heard your sister say in shock.

"Casey?"April

You look up and see, the boy Casey whom you meet on your time out with your sister. He was just released by the turtles. Casey was dressed slightly differently, his face was painted with black and white. He then saw you, surprised as well to see you here. April introduced the turtles to him.

"So the turtles are all Italian?"Casey asked confused still.

"No, they are named after my favorite painters of the Renaissances"Master Splinter tells him, as he shows him a book.

Casey looks up at him, terrified, then passes out. April goes to wake him, to which she slaps him awake. You go over to him as well.

"Are you alright?"you asks him getting down to his level.

Casey looks at you, then up at Master Splinter. April introduces sensei to the teen"Casey this is Master Splinter, don't worry he's cool"

"You do not have to fear me my friend, rest assure I do not bite"Master Splinter assures hims.

"He's a giant..t..ta..talking rat?!"Casey points to him still slightly terrified

Raph laughs in the background"Haha...big bad vigilant is afraid of rats."he mocks him.

Mikey then holds up a roach to Raph, which scares him, causing him to go into this shell"Yeah just like you are with cockroaches."

Next thing April and you felt something"What is it April and May?"Master Splinter asks the two of you.

You started to scoot back"Master Splinter, where not alone."April tells him.

Everyone turns and looks to see the ninja robats or Footbots come down from the ceiling. With their weapons drawn. Everyone huddles together, with their weapons drawn.

"Good going Raph, you lead the Footbot right to us."Leo scolds his brother.

"It's the kids fault, he was following me"Raph blames Casey.

"My fault?!"Casey retorts, Mikey then comes running through as he goes after the intruders.

The robots started to attack the lot of you, you manged to dodge most of them. And just blew back the ones who came at you, calming your frantic mind, as one came down with their twin blades, you felt your program take over. It felt subconsciousness, for you. In one quick motion, infused with your powers, you duck the attack then come back and to a double hand thrust blast the robot to pieces. You then took on two more, it was like you where in some sort of trance. It stopped when felt Raph's feelings rise.

You look towards his way, that you did not pay attention to the robot behind you. Just as you yell Raph's name, someone yells for you. Turning around, you eyes widen as the attack came. Your where frozen in that spot. April saw this as she knocks the robot away causing the others to see you, you didn't know what to do. As something inside you gripped you causing your legs to tighten, you missed a breath. The robot's weapon came down, putting your hands to block. Only for someone to grab hold of you, with one of their hands. And using their other one to block the robots attack on you, as well cutting them down.

It was Leo, he got you just in time. He takes out another one, as one was able to escape. So Raph and Casey went after it.

"You ok?"Leo asks you, as he defended you against the robot.

You regain yourself as you get out of his grip. The robots still kept coming, everyone was fighting. Touching your wrist, you focus like you did the one time to find April. You find pink invisible string, taking hold of it. Using your powers, you push yourself off the ground and fly out away from the others. The others see this.

"May!"Leo/April yell for you, but you where already gone.

Holding onto the string, you use it to guide you to where needed to go. Seeing the dismembered robot parts in the tunnel, you knew you where going the right way. Flying past them as a good speed, you where getting closer, so you push faster. Finally you make it to where you needed to be, going into the busted window, you hear others struggling and fight going on. The voices of Casey and Raphael. Making you way to them, you fly to them. When you see them.

"Raphael!"you call to him.

Just as you did, he turns around surprised to see you there, as well Casey more surprised you where fly. Preoccupied with your focus on Raph, you did not see the robot come, it lands behind you and kicks you back hard you fly into the wall on the other side of the tracks.

"May!"Raph calls out to you, he runs and gets just before you fall and hit the ground. He jumps back out with you and lays you down gentle. He looks you over carefully, you where out. His heart skipped a beat, his green concerned eyes never left. He looked for any sign you where ok. "May?"he says your name softly, brushing some of your out of your face, causing you to move. Relived you where alright he leaves you there. And goes back to the fight, that he and Casey finished.

Hearing voices, as well like you where floating, and someone holding onto you tightly. You slowly open your eyes and find yourself in Raph's arms, the three of you made it back to the lair. April sees you, she hurries over to you. Raph lets you out of his arms. April scans you over and over to make sure you where alright.

You assure her you where not harmed. Turning your attention the boys."Are you two unharmed?"you asked

Casey gives you a smug smile"Please that was nothing."he tells you ruffling your hair"And awesome that you can fly."

You smile then turn your attention to Raph"Raphael?"you call to him softly"Are you feeling much better? Are you well now?"

It was quiet everyone looks at him, waiting for him to say something. Raph avoids you look upon him, but he looks at your wrist. Making him cringe. He balls up his fist, only for him to feel something soft on it, he looks up quickly and finds it was you. You hold onto his balled up hand in your own two.

You smile at him softly, he couldn't hold it in anymore."Raphael, are you feeling well?"you asks him again.

"...I'm sorry May"he tells you, for everyone to hear. Mikey's jaw drops open wide, Raph stands up firmer he looks at you seriously but tenderly as well"I'm didn't mean to hurt you, and yes I'm feeling much better. Thanks."he gives you a his famous smug smile.

Seeing that smile, made you smile more. You felt at peace inside hearing that, you even felt it from Raph. That you jumped on him, giving him a tight hug. He almost fell back but was able to catch himself.

"I am glad you are much better, then I shall be better now as well."you tell him, as you look at him. He looks at you, blushing scratching the back of his head, but how could he deny that cute smile of yours. He smiles back. But what you did next startled him. Using your nose, like you use to do with Spike and put it on his. This stun everyone Mikey's jaw dropped more. Raph blushed a deeper red. You bring your nose back. Still with your smile on.

Raph just looks at you with his widen eyes. He didn't know what to do, he was fumbling over himself. That he quickly leaves and says bye to Casey and April, going to his room. Shutting the door, with his back against it. His heart could pop out of his chest, you where so close to him, that he or you could almost kiss. Though yours was more a friendly gesture, everyone has seen you do it with Spike. But to him, he runs hand over the top of his head. He then starts to chuckle to himself, as he smiles. Touching the tip of his nose.


	10. Chapter 10

_"So you're the cyborg the Kraang made, fascinating." Jack Kurtzman says"I would have thought, they could combine and make you. What are you functions?"_

_"You belong to Kraang!"Kraang Prime"You where made by Kraang, you where programed by Kraang. You are Kraang!"_

_"Some technology, Kraang build you well, yet you look so human."Jack Kurtzman_

_"You will come back to Kraang! You belong to Kraang! You are no human! You're family is Kraang! You are a program!"Kraang Prime hisses, as his lunges towards you with his mouth open._

"..."you shoot up from your sleep, from your nightmare as it was called. Every since that day you and your sister went out on patrol with the turtles and after the run in with the Kraang and that strange man who had been following your sister all her life Jack Kurtzman, you found out about yourself. Who you where and what you are. Jack Kurtzman even had the blue prints of your built adding more to it, along with the rescue of your sister at the hands of the Kraang. Kraang Prime was able to get a hold of you and tried to reprogram you. Though luckily, you where saved and able to get out. Everything was fine.

Except for this feeling that felt so heavy inside of you, making you feel uncomfortable with yourself. You started to question your existence, you didn't know what you really where. Every since that night, you've been having the same recurring nightmare over and over again. Sometimes it would happen in the day. Though you did your best to push it aside.

April had asked if you where alright, which you just told her things where just fine. But in truth they where not, getting up, you walk over to your mirror that April had gotten you. Looking at yourself, dressed in your nightwear. You didn't know what you saw, looking at your hands, then back at yourself once again. Jack Kurtzman and Kraang Prime's voice echoed in your mind over and over. Hearing the same words.

"Program, cyborg. Not human."

Holding your ears hoping to block out their words, but you just kept hearing them in your head. You felt their presence around you, as if they where pushing you down, you get to your knees. Trying so hard, but their voices go louder and louder.

"I am...I am..."you tell yourself, trying to fight their words. But it did not work, reaching your peak. Grabbing something, you throw it straight at the mirror. Breaking it, snapping you out of it. Looking to see what you had just done, the gift from your sister was now shattered. But at least the voices stopped. But not how you felt, you look at your broken reflection in the shattered mirror.

You dodge an attack from Donnie just time, as he comes at you again. You fly out the way, touching the paper flower in your hair, using your powers on it as it starts to glow. Lifting it off your hair, you slowly start to dismember it. You then have the pieces flow around you, a trick that Master Splinter taught you, with your gift of origami and how he put. Putting a bit of yourself in it, turning it into a weapon of some sort. Developing two sorts of form with your origami, liking flowers and an idea from Casey. You settled on using flowers, since it was easy to carry. One way was using your powers to dismember the paper flower or flowers depending on if you had two in your hair, using the petals from it could use it as defense, the petals would surround you, with you energy in it making a shield, you could also throw the petals to attack others if you choose to. But you where still learning, for the second part, you could keep the whole flower and still infused with your power, use them as sharp shurkins and throw at others.

With your defense up, you where to block Donnie's attack on you, the others where also paired up, Mikey with Raph, Leo with April while Master Splinter watched on. Trying to see an opening, something you needed to work on, since you did not like full on violence. Though it was just to protect yourself, you where hesitant to strike him. But he didn't seem to mind, he saw an opening and knocks out of the air. You hit the ground.

"Got to get May"Donnie tells you twirling his Bo, he comes at you.

Just as you get ready, you hear Kraang Prime's voice echo around you. Making you stop, which allowed Donnie to hit you, you flew and hit the wall. Realizing he got you hard, Donnie stops and hurries over to you.

"Geez sorry May."he tells you,

Holding your head, shaking it you hear Donnie turning to see him running over to you. Only in place was Kraang Prime charging at you screeching at you. Everything grew dark, as you felt yourself falling. But you where sure, you where still in dojo. But you where not sure. Seeing Kraang Prime, as his words echoed all around you.

"You are not human! You belong to Kraang, Kraang is your ruler. You are not human!"

You hold your head trying to shake it out his words, only back into Jack Kurtzman. Who some how towered over you"Your a cyborg...cyborg"he holds out your blue prints of your design. His words echoed in your ears and mind along with Kraang Prime, soon it felt like multiple voices around you.

"...Please...stop..."you tell them, but they did not, they keep going. It was overloading you, this sensation was just to much, next thing you felt in this dark place your blue prints started to wrap around you, pulling you down. As you laid strapped to some metal chair. With Kraang Prime and John Kurtzman over you. Reaching to you. You struggle to get out.

"Not human."

"Cyborg...cyborg"

"Not human"

"Cyborg...cyborg"

"You do not belong!"

"Stop it!"you scream at them, unleashing your powers as you push them back, they fade way. As you held your head in fear, breathing heavily. Opening your close eyes, you open them slowly to find yourself in the dojo, that was partiality destroyed from you unleashed attack. The others did not expect that from you, they look at you surprised. You too where surprised at what you just did, looking down at your hands as they trembled. You look to your side and see yourself in a cracked mirror. It frighten you, but when you saw John and Kraang Prime. You scream as you hear their voices, standing you charge up hands shoot a blast at the mirror, you then started to shoot everywhere.

"Take cover"Leo tells everyone as they all dodge your unpredictable attack, while you where shooting everywhere, in your eyes you where shooting at Kraang Prime and John Kurtzman. Yelling at them, looking at them petrified eyes. Holding your head, trying to resist what they where saying about you.

"May?! May what's wrong?"April touches her younger sister, who felt her touch. Thinking it was the Kraang, you blast your sister back. Though luckily Mikey saved her just in time, as she would have had a hole in her head.

"May, May calm down"Donnie tells you calmly as he and his brothers along with Master Splinter slowly come over to you, surrounding you. You slowly back into the corner. Unaware what they where doing, you mind already playing tricks on you.

"I...I am real...I am living creature...Stop saying that!"you blast them back, with that you fly out fast.

"May!May!"April yells after you, but you did not return. Turning back to her friends she goes and helps them up"Are you guys alright?"

"Y-yeah..who knew May packed so much"Leo shakes his head a bit.

"We've got to go after her"Raph quickly grabs his sais and was about to make his leave until Donnie stops him"Move Donnie, May's in trouble"

"I know Raph, but we just can't go after her. Not while she's in that state."Donnie tries to reason with his hot headed brother.

"I know what state she's in. Didn't you see the look on her face!"Raph yells at him"She's scared. Now get out of my way!"he pushes right through his brainy brother.

"Raph! Raph!"Leo tries to call back his brother but got nothing"Come on."he tells his brothers, as he gives chase with April not far behind, taking out her turtle phone she calls Casey to inform him.

You flew the sewers, trying to find a way out, away from the voices in your head."...Please stop"you tell them. But they did not. Dropping out of the sky you curl up in a ball like a child."I am real, I am real...I am real."

"You are not!"Kraang Prime comes charging at you.

You see him, you fire a blast at him. But it did nothing as he keep coming. Not wanting to stay, you take off again down the tunnels.

"May!May!"Raph yells for you, but you did not respond, he looks to his left then to his right. He knew something had been wrong with ever since going to the TCR building. He never bothered to bring, but he knew. You had started to become slowly withdrawn, looking at yourself more in the mirror you would not. At times snapping at the others twice you woke everyone up from your screaming nightmares. Luckily Master Splinter was able to calm you down, and during training you where not focus at all. Yet he said nothing, something he was beating himself up about inside. "May! May!"

"May!"Leo yells for you in the tunnels

"April can you find her?"Donnie asks, April stops running the others do too. She focuses on you, when she came up empty.

"No, I can't it's like she blocking me or someone else is."April tells them"I knew something was wrong, I didn't brother asking her."she beats herself about your state. She knew how you felt when John Kurtzman called her younger sister a cyborg and started to explain her origins to her, showing her blue prints on her built. She wished he never did, now her sister was starting to doubt existence in life. Everyone knew what she was, but it was best not tell you. They just didn't have the heart, you where so innocent and pure. Telling you, who knew what it could do to you. Just thinking got April emotional. Her little sister, was dealing these new emotions that none of them could prepare her for, now she confused, lost and scared. She needed to protect her, it was duty, the second she laid eyes on her for the first time. "We have to find her..."she runs off in pursuit of her lost sister.

Finding a manhole you come bursting out, startling those walking by. You flew up in the sky, as you looked around the city. Down at the others, the other humans. Those who knew what they where, how could you fit in here. You didn't thinking of only one place you knew that made you feel like you fit in, you hurry there.

Casey had gotten the call from April about your breakout, he looked out for you above ground just incase he came across you, he called for you too as well looked. It wasn't hard to spot a girl with pink hair and eyes to match. It was something that made you standout. Riding his bike he called for you. Until he saw a crowd, stopping his bike he hears people saying how something just came bursting out, it seem like a pink light and flew towards the park. Casey smiles, as he whips out his phone"Hey, Red...I know where she went."

Landing down carefully, you look around to make sure no one was around. And lucky you, no one was nor where they around. Seeing the flower bed that your sister took you to. You go over to them, and sit infront of them looking down at them. Each one different in their own way. Bring a smile to yourself.

"...I wish I was flower..."you drop your head, sniffing wiping your eyes even though no tears came out or down. Which upset you.

"Not human"Kraang Prime's echos, as you look up and see him over you. You jump back quickly in fright. As he moved closer and closer, repeating the samething over and over.

You cover your ears to block him out, but it nothing. Lashing out with your powers, only for it reflect, as Kraang Prime laughs at you, backing you up, you trip back and fall into the fountain. Something burning inside you, lite. You come out with this burning hurtful pain, that seem to fuel you. Your eyes glowed as they narrowed, you have never felt this strength before. Looking at Kraang Prime, you fly to him. Only for him to smack you back, you hit a tree. Knocking you out of the air. Regain your senses, Kraang Prime waste no time charging at you, you just freeze. Unable to move. Just as Kraang Prime was about to attack, you put your hand up as you get ready to fire a blast to protect yourself. Only for Casey to grab you by your wrist, snapping you out of it.

"May, hey May"he calls to you, slightly shaking you.

You look at him, and see that Kraang Prime was gone. Only Casey was there, you look at him unsure. He saw the distraught look on your face"April wasn't kidding. You looked messed up. Come on let's get you back."he tells you helping you up, when he did. You just fall back down on your hands and knees. You looked like a lost five year old, heard what sounded like you crying, but there where no tears. His eyes soften, having a younger sister. His older brother instincts took over. He touches your back gently.

"May, everything is going to be ok."he reassures you, he pats your back gently. Lifting up your head slowly you look at him with pink orbs. He gives you a soft smile, you drop your head again. Tired, you where so tired, your eyes started to close as you laided yourself down to rest on the soft grass. Casey stood by you, when he heard Raph's voice.

He looks and see his red masked turtle friend come running over to him. Raph sees you asleep on the ground in the fetal position. He gets down on his knees, he touches your face. Casey had never really seen this side of Raph before. His whole demeanor changed to a much more calmer one, he sighs in relief, but at the sametime he felt the turtle felt guilty.

"Raph, you do realize you're out in the open"Casey tells him.

Raph didn't look at him, he just kept looking at you"...I know...let's get her back."he picks you up carefully in his arms, as he walks off. Casey whips out his phone and informs your sister.

As Raph walked back to the lair, he looks down at you, you still seem in the fetal position."...May...you are alive. More alive than any other one I know. Don't believe what the others say. Your who, you are and that's all that matters. It matters to me...you make me feel alive..."he tells you softly.

Though asleep you heard his words, though unsure who they belonged too, it seem to ease you inside, as you snuggle up more in his arms, which he held onto you tighter.


	11. Chapter 11

You layed on table in Donnie's lab, he had a few wires hooked up to you as they kept track of your vital signs. With his clipboard in his hands he writes down your vitals, looking at you a few time. You still had not woken up yet since what happen with you. Your break down just a few couple of weeks ago. It was as if your whole system shut down, yet your energies where still going. He didn't understand why you would not wake up, no one did. It was taking a toll on all of them, Donnie had been working non-stop to try and wake you or at least try to understand why.

The one thing he was watching the most where your brainwave patterns, they where spiking rapidly yet your powers would not activate.

"..."Donnie walks over to you, he looks at you with heavy eyes. He places a hand on your forehead, sighing heavily, he felt like everyone else this was partially his fault, if only they would have told you what you where, and how you came to be. But everyone felt to just let you live as a "normal"teenage girl.

But in truth you where far from it, even your sister since everyone found out she was human/mutant. Though she was still human in a part, while you on the other hand had her genetics but that still did not make human, though you looked like one, you where nothing but computer parts with Kraang DNA in you as well, though you where more cyborg than flesh. A new born was what you were like a few months ago, now having been alive you where experience things the rest of them had years to understand while you didn't. Everything was thrown at you all at once. Which made you question things as well try to understand them. Yet at the sametime while you where confused you manged to have such a cheerful outlook.

When Donnie remember when you first opened your eyes, everyone was around and you had on such the biggest smile on that seem to light up everything. Just thinking about it made the nerdy turtle smile softly. Hearing footsteps shuffling into his lab, he looks up and sees his brothers minus Raph but their father was there.

"Hey guys"he greets them, they walk over to him as they look upon you. Both Leo and Mikey had the same expression that one could not really describe in words. But it could be felt, it felt heavy very heavy.

"Anything yet?"Leo asks.

"Nothing...she hasn't woken up. But I've been running test a-"he cut off by April and Casey running into his lab. She hurries and makes her way over to her younger sister. Hoping for you to be awoke by now, you where not.

Everyone stayed quiet as they watch their hurt friend look helplessly on her younger sister. Everyone knew April was in distress, deep distress having lost her father already, she couldn't lose the next thing she had to family. Every day she would be here to see if you had woken up but you hadn't. They knew she was struggling to keep herself strong and not crack. But it was slowly starting to catch up to her. Donnie places a comforting hand on her, she looks at him trying her best to hold back her own tears. She grips her hand in her own tightly.

"As you where Donatello."Splinter gestures for his son to continue.

"Yeah, as I was saying I've been running test and I found something really interesting."he was hesitant to leave April's side, but he had too. Making his way over to his computer he types in a few things, the others come around him but Casey and April who stayed by your side. Donnie looks up at his crush, but had to focus on what he needed to tell the others. Turning on the information about you."These were May's brainwaves a few weeks ago, during that time they where not as spiked compared to this."he presses another button as another screen comes up with your brainwaves much higher."I know this not really the time, but I started to talk to her reading her stories, just a normal conversation. When I brought up a memory of some sort...look."he presses a button that replays him talking to you, they see your brainwaves spike. It only lasted just a few seconds.

"Whoa"Mikey looks on.

"After that she seem to respond just a bit. But when I read her this."he pulls out the book the**.Alice in Wonderland **"Her waves really spiked."

"So what are you saying?"Leo asks while still looking at the screen.

"Well, when I read it...she said something."Donnie tells everyone, which caught April's ear. She turns to him, he felt her eyes on him. Her look felt like pressure on him, but he just swallowed."...She just said...lost"he tells everyone.

"Lost? What do you mean lost?"Leo didn't understand.

"It's just a long shot, but something tells me that...like the book in some sense...I think May is some how lost in her own or world. Almost like Alice...but really."

"So she's still in there?"April comes over frantically. Donnie looks at her unsure what to say."Well?"she grabs him firmly. She was reaching her breaking point.

"...Yes"Donnie slowly says"May is still in there, I think she shut down herself because...she didn't know how or what to do. It was to much...but I believe that when I talked to her about a memory a part of her came back. But it wasn't strong enough."he tells her.

"So there is a chance we can bring her back?"Raph's voice booms in the lab. Everyone turns and looks to see the tough turtle finally emerged from his room. He looked serious yet hopefully at the sametime.

Making his way over to his brothers and everyone else. Trying his best to keep his tough composer on. He looks at the screen reading everything that Donnie, it didn't take him long.

"So there's a chance to save her?"he looks over at you. Pain flashed in his green eyes. But he pushed that aside. Turning back to everyone."Well, is there?"he demands from Donnie.

"It seems so...but just talking to her only has has a certain lasting effect on her. It's there...then goes."he tells him, looking to April as well.

"So we would have to go inside her mind?"Leo looks over at you"Let's do it. If this is our only shot at bring May back, then we'll take it."he places a hand on Raph, knowing what his brother was thinking. Raph looks at him.

"I'm not sure if that is possible..."Donnie tells them unsure this plan would work.

"Donnie...please"April pleads with him, he looks at her, she crying this time"I need you to bring her back, I can't loose any more family. She's my little sister, whatever chance there is to save her, we have to try. I wouldn't be a big sister if I didn't do all I could to say her. Please we have to bring my sister back."she weeps.

Casey pulls her up and embraces her in a comforting hug. She cried on him. Donnie hated seeing her like this, looking around at everyone they looked at him. Everyone wanted him to do it or at least try. You had such an effect on all of them, things just were not the same with you gone, you would always find a way to brighten up everyone's day, and now their days where dark. He missed you too, all the times you would help him out in his lab, he thought of you like a little sister as well.

The flame of determination inside him gave him the strength he needed"Alright...I'll do it."he stands up firmly, everyone looks at him."But I am going to need everyone's help."

They look at him nodding, then look over at you.

***3 days pass***

"And that should do it..."Donnie wipes his brow as he stands up backing away looking his new invention built just for you. It was a device he used six baseball helmets though one was attached to you. Which was wired to a few of his computers."So we all know what to do?"he looks at everyone, they nod their heads, they where not going back from this. "Alright then, Master Splinter while we're in there, everything is connected to these three computers, May's vitals, our vitals and May's brainwaves which will help you to keep track of us, I programed it to where you will be able to see us in way while we're inside. If anything goes wrong just press the ESC key."he tells his father who had agreed to stay behind on this mission.

Master Splinter nods his head"Be careful all of you. And please bring back hime."he gently places a paw on you stroking you tenderly like a father.

"We will."Leo tells him, but before he goes Master Splinter pulls him back and hands him one of your origami flowers. Leo looks at it, everyone had brought something to take with inside your mind. Even himself, tucking it away, Leo like the rest place the helmet on as they lay down on the medical bed. Giving their father the ok.

Master Splinter presses enter sending them all in. It was slightly painful but it passed.

**Inside they felt as if their mind was being sucked, but soon found themselves in very foggy almost swamp like place but it wasn't was swamp it seem more like a forest almost. Regrouping together they look around, Mikey coughs which echoed.**

**"We made it."Donnie looks around surprised it worked.**

**"Well then we don't have to waste."Raph and April tell him.**

**"May!"April calls for you again and again only to hear it echo.**

**"I don't think calling for her is going to work."Leo points out"This is her mind, and she's lost...we have to go find her. But no splitting up."he tells everyone.**

**They proceed, it felt so cold as the fog stayed, looking for any sign of you. Though they found though broken pieces of glass as leaves that seem to play different things in your life. **

**"Whoa, this is something out of a comicbook."Mikey looks around, getting distracted that he didn't pay attention until he tripped over something."Ah!"**

**The others turn around to him"Mikey!"Donnie slightly yells at him. **

**"Ow..."a small voice says, Mikey realizes he was someone, he gets up an sees to everyone's surprise a little girl with long greyish pink hair with greyish pink eyes she dressed in a grey spaghetti strap dress that went to her knees without any shoes but her hands where wrapped up as if injured.**

**"...May?"April was looks at the little girl version of her sister, who was getting up she was crying. Impulse took over April goes and comforts her"Hey, hey it's ok. It's ok."she tells her, holding the girl's hands in her own. They where so small.**

**Little May started to wipe her eyes that where now puff she looks at April who smiles at her warmly. "Better?"April asks, which the little one nodded her head. A small smile forms on her little face. She then looks up at everyone, she didn't seem scared just bewild. **

**"Who are you?"she asks everyone.**

**"Friends"Donnie tells her, getting to her level, little May looks at him"I'm Donatello, this is April, Casey, Michelangelo and Raphael. We're all friends, May. Of you."**

**"Me..."little May points to herself, her eye then drop looking away"That's not true...I don't have any friends. What is a friend?"she looks up at the purple mask turtle.**

**"Trust me we are your friends."Donnie reassures her.**

**"..."she looks at him questionably.**

**Seeing this Raph jumps in coming to her eye sight, she looks at him."What happen to her your hands?"**

**Everyone looks at them, as doe the little May"...I was trying to fix things...their broken. But...I can't...they keep hurting me."she tells looking at her hands she started to tear up"Everything hurts..."she started to cry.**

**"Do you want some help?"Leo asks her, she looks at him nodding her head slowly.**

**"Then we'll help you."Casey tells you**

**"You will?"she looks at him, he nods his head."...But what if you get hurt?"**

**"We'll be fine, besides you need it more so."Donnie tells you standing along with April who then scoops up the little girl. Much to her surprise. **

**"Well help you May, I promise."April tells her."We do we go next?"**

**Little May looks around, it so foggy, she didn't know as she started to panic."I-I don't know...everything is just lost."she jumps out of April's arms as she runs into the run to the fog.**

**"May, wait!"April calls after her, she hurries and follows her, the others follow. April kept calling for you,while the others kept calling for April, the fog was getting thinker by the minute, Mikey used his weapon to throw at April and bring her to a stop. She lost sight of you. **

**"April are you alright?"Donnie and Casey ask in unison.**

**"Let me go"she demands from Mikey who does as she asks. Gets untangled and turns her rage on Mikey"Why did you stop me?"**

**"Calm down April, you where almost lost. We have to stay together in here."Donnie does his best to calm her down.**

**"Lost? Lost, May is lost in here, we have to find her!"she screams at him, when she realized this, she calms down"Sorry..."**

**"It's alright..."Donnie brushed it off. He knew she was really anxious on finding you, and they just found a bit of you. **

**"Let's keep going."Leo tells everyone"But stay together."he hold out his hand to form a chain. Mikey takes his hand followed by Donnie with April then Casey and finally Raph. They go into the thicker part of the fog. **

Outside Master Splinter watched everything as his son instructed him to do so."..."he saw nothing wrong, going back over to you. He brushes your hair bangs just a bit, then pats your head gently.

**Back inside your mind, the gang treed carefully they didn't know where they where going now. Staying quiet, they knew they had to be getting much more closer to you, as the fog was getting thicker and thicker, that was until they heard water running along with sound of someone singing or humming. **

**Coming into the clearing, they see a teenage girl sitting on her knees as she looked into the water, she was in dark grey nightdress her hair was the same as the little May. They carefully make their way over to her. **

**She was just looking at herself in the water, to their alarm she had no face. No eyes, no nose, no ears no nothing. It was just blank. When she noticed their reflection in her own. She turns around alarmed, it was you. Getting up quickly she stumbles back into the water, the others help her out quickly, but she gets out of their grasp. As she covers her face and runs away. Only for the others to follow in purist. **

**Everyone calls to her, but she didn't turn around, as she ran away, the trees came alive and started to attack them, but they where able to dodge the attacks. The girl turns and looks at them, not paying attention to what was ahead of her, that she tripped and started to tumble down as she slide down fast about to go off the cliff. If she could scream she would. **

**"Hang on!"Raph and Leo races to get her. Just as she slides off the cliff side she they grab hold of her and pull her up, she then buries her face to hide it from them. The others catch up to them, April embraces her faceless sister, who was surprised. **

**"May, you're alright."she hugs her tightly. **

**Hearing that, the girl comes up if she had a face they could see she was looking at April questionably. It was a freaky sight but also painful. April places a hand on the side of her face. Trying to understand if she could why you where faceless. But when she called her May, you seem to respond to it. **

**Helping her up, the girl touches April's face feeling all around trying to understand. Next thing April's face appeared on her face. Surprising everyone. **

**The girl looks at them a bit timid,she then looked at the others soon her face changed to their faces as well, it kept changing from April's to the others simultaneously, while her face was changing she spoke"Who am I?"is sounded like a broken record as the faces became scrambled faster and faster, she then slowly started to move back until the others realized she was going to fall on purpose. But then it was to late.  
><strong>

**"May, No!"April and Raph scream for her, but she falls April grabs hold of her but is pulled along as well, Raph grabs onto April as he is pulled just as someone else grabbed him, they all where pulled off the cliff, they scream as they fall. April refused to let go of her sister, only to do so when they all hit the water. Her grasp on her on the faceless May slipped from her into the abyss, someone then pulls her up for air. Coming up gasping she fights the one holding her, she elbows them in the face. It was Leo. **

**"Ow."he touches his nose, snapping out of it, April apologizes to her turtle friend.**

**"It's alright"he tells her, she looks around seeing nothing but the on going of water all around them.**

**"W-where are we?"she asks, the place looked so murky and gloomy. Even the water as a greyish dark. **

**"It has to be another part of May's mind. We have to be getting closer."Donnie looks around.**

**"Where is the land?"Mikey wonders, all of them bob in the water.**

**"I don't know..."Donnie tries to figure it out. But he couldn't he was himself was starting to feel lost.**

**"May!May where are you?"Raph yells for you"May, May hold on!"he starts to swim off.**

**"Raph!"Leo calls after him, he follows his brother as do the others. Leo catches up to his hot headed brother swimming infront of him. Making him stop.**

**"Move Leo!"Raph demands him, ready to fight him if he didn't.**

**"Raph, calm down we can't just go swimming off like that. We all have to stay together so we don't get lost ourselves."he tries to explain to his brother.**

**"We're just sittin and waiting, and May is out there lost. And you want me to wait?! That is stupid. None of this would have happen if we just would have been honest with her in the first place. But no you all had to lie to her."he accuse them all, he was upset everyone could see it.**

**"We know Raph, it is all of our faults, which is why we have to fix it."Leo tells him.**

**"Like shell you are! You saw what she was back there, the little girl, the faceless one...we broke her. Leo!"**

**"Which is why we are going to fix it. You just have to stay with us, May needs all of us not just you!"**

**"Well I'm the only one who is even bothering to try and find. Besides April!"**

**"You're not the only one worried over her, so stop acting like the hero trying to save her! You caused her just as much pain as the rest of us, if not more!"Leo berates his brother. Causing Raph to go quiet look at his eldest shocked, Leo firmly looks at Raph"Yeah you did, if you ever noticed. You hurt the most, she's very sensitive to you, and your anger would always pain her. I saw it! I helped her through it! But you where too stubborn to see it! And your outburst in here are causing her more pain, so I suggest you just sit back and relax!"he yells at him. **

**Everyone was hushed, Raph was still in shock, he didn't realize that the words Leo was saying where true, he thought back to all his temperament moments, he saw you in corner the look in your eyes. Leo was right. How could he have been so blind.**

**The others swim over to Leo"Raph...you ok?"Mikey cautiously asks his brother.**

**Leo looks around, he then takes out the flower that his father gave him. When he did it started to glow, which caught everyone's attention, they look on as the lifted up and then started to get brighter and brighter. That it flashed they, covered their eyes. When they opened it, they noticed the fog had started to clear and color was coming back. It then started to flow away.**

**"Come on!"Leo tells the others as they swim after the flower. **

**Where the flower went light started to form, color slowly came back, it then clicked in the leaders mind"Everyone take out what you have that reminds you of May."he tells them, they quickly do as he says. Mikey takes out the movie you and him watched all the time, it started to glow, next was Donnie he takes out a book for you, that you enjoyed reading to him while in his lab, it started to glow, next was Leo origami version of him, next was April she took out a picture of you and her on your day out. Casey took out a real flower, and lastly was Raph but he held onto what he had.  
><strong>

**The objects glowed which started to admit more and more light, the group followed it until they saw land getting out of the water. They get and see the fog clearing a path for them. Without hesitation they follow.**

**"It seems like we're getting closer."Donnie points outs. **

**Casey looks around"So where to next?" Before anyone could say anything the objects seem to have over heard them, they shoot off like a shooting star. **

**"Again with running"Mikey whines, as he and the others follow them.  
><strong>

**Leo and April did not take their eyes off the shooting star, the path they where felt so on-going, until they finally came to a stop. At the edge of the mountain and in the middle laid you though by you was the little you and the faceless you, they seem to be guarding. The little May steps forward.**

**"You shall not pass..."she tells them timidly.**

**With that being said she waves her arms apart next thing everyone felt the ground shaking as it started to break apart.  
><strong>

**"Hang on everyone!"Leo yells at them, Casey try to grasp April but he didn't, everyone was split up on their pillar.**

**"May!? What are you doing?"April questions from the little girl.**

**"Go away...everything is broken!"she screams at her, her screams turned into sonic ones that pushed the others back. She stopped and looks at them.**

**"We have to get to May."Donnie tells everyone as he takes out his weapon, the others do the same too.**

**"Give me back my sister."April tells them, she was the first one to throw her weapon.**

Outside, Master Splinter heard beeping on the computer he runs over and sees the vitals of everyone going on, he looks in the last screen that showed what was happening. He panics.

"My sons...everyone."he grips the side of the screen, he looks up at over at you. You seem to reacting to the fight inside of you as well he hurries over to you, unsure if you could hear him or not."Hime, hime you must listen to me...they are there to help you. Listen to my voice hime, listen to them."he tells you.

**"Ahhh"Casey jumps out of the way just in time before the faceless May's water whip hit him.****"Geez"he was baffled by her attack. He gets up quickly to hit it back.  
><strong>

**"We have to get to May."Leo tells the others, as he dodges one of little May's attack. **

**"But how?"Mikey asks, as he dodges as well. **

**"..."April scans the area, she sees a spot, and takes it. Only to intercepted, by little May. Who screams at her blasting her back.**

**"April!"Donnie sees her, taking his attention off faceless May. Who hits him back with her attack. **

**"Donnie!"Leo hurries to his brother only to blocked by little May. He looks at her, she didn't waste anytime and attacks him. He moves just in time. **

**Raph, moves just well, he looks over to where you laid. He was trying to think of a way to get you as well. But the other two of you just kept blocking their every move. Looking out the corner of his eye, he sees Leo was making his way closer to you, which made him upset. So he pushes harder. **

**April didn't let up as she kept going, she had to reach you. You being her younger sister, she just had to save you. No matter how much you pushed her back and the others, they kept going. They each where slowly making their way over to you. **

**"Go away!"little May cries as she screams at everyone else."Go away...everything is broken!"she yells. **

**It then clicked in Raph's mind. He stops fighting, dropping his weapons which caught the faceless May's attention. Holding up his hands"May...look...no more ok?"he tells her softly. **

**Seeing what his brother was doing Leo pushes back an attack"Raph!"he yells at him. **

**"Raph what are you doing man?!"Casey says alarmly to his defenseless turtle friend.**

**"Just drop your weapons...stop fighting..."he tells, the others look at him like was crazy. **

**"He's right."April puts her iron fans away. Putting up her hands to show she meant no harm"I won't hurt you."**

**Mikey soon does the same along with Donnie. Casey rolls his eyes and drops his weapon, lastly was Leo."Leo...just do it."Raph hisses at him.**

**Seeing no other way, he puts his katana's away. Holding up his hands. Little May and faceless May look at them all waiting to see what they would do next. They start to calm down. **

**"We came to help, May."Donnie tells them.**

**"Everything is broken, everything is not right."little May tells them dropping her head.**

**Faceless May face started to change as well, as if communicating to them.**

**"We know things are broken, we know you're confused. But you need to understand...we came to help you."Donnie tells them.**

**"You can't...everything is broken."Little May cries."It hurts."**

**"We know...and we're sorry it does. But you have to come back to us."April tells her softly"Please, I need my sister back."with that she what she brought the picture of the two of you goes over to her. In a orb form, next thing it shot a light over the two of them into you. It was starting to charge you up"Your still May, you're still my little sister, no matter some blue prints. You're my family and I love you just how you are."**

**"She's right, without you who will help me in my lab. Your so helpful May and kind. Without you here it's just not the same."Donnie steps up, his object he brought to help you comes over and does the samething. **

**"Though I don't know well, and finding out you are different."Casey says.**

**"Casey"Donnie hisses.**

**"Ok, ok...look May I think you're a cool person. I want teach you how to play hockey and stuff."he smuggling says, his flower came to him, and does the samething. Little May and Faceless May look and see.**

**"Stop it!"little May whines.**

**"No."Mikey steps up next"May's my buddy, my best friend. We've got a whole amount of movies and comics to read because well...we do. Also we need to make those awesome nachos we've been talking about...and practice some video gaming."he rambles off.**

**"Mikey!"Donnie snaps at him.**

**"Oh, yeah...sorry. Come on back May."Mikey's object comes over and does the samething. Little May started to panic she tries to attack the others. But her attack did no effect. **

**"Master Splinter might not be here. But...he wants his hime back. Come back to Master Splinter"Leo tells them, the origami flowers comes over as well Leo's origami version of himself"But as for me...May I promised to protect you when you came to life, and it's something I will hold, we all need you. Without you here things just are not the same, a warrior needs a princess to protect. You're not broken, we're all here to fix you."his objects do the samething.**

**Lastly was Raph, he listen to Leo's words his heart sunken, how could he compete with those words. Looking down at what he had brought, closing it in his fist. He looks over at you"...May you're different, we get it. But that doesn't make you any less of who you are...like Leo said a warrior needs his princess to protect...so let that warrior...protect you."he says the last part softly looking at Leo who was too focused on you. Standing up straight"So come on back May, you're way tougher than this..."the object in his hand started to glow, the last light goes and hits you, which caused a huge explosion. **

Outside, Master Splinter looked at the vitals as they went off the charts, when everyone one of them went flat line, but soon picked back up only for yours not too."No..." He hears muffles, looking he sees the others starting to come too, wasting no time he goes over to them.

They each sit up holding their heads"Oww..."Casey was little dizzy.

"Best ride ever."Mikey throws his arms up only to fall off the bed."Owww..."

"I...May...is she?"April regains herself, looking you where still laying"May!"she jumps off the bed and rushes over to you. Looking over you, still you did wake up, she falls on you and cries. The others could only watch.

"No..."Raph says to himself his eyes never left you.

April just cried on you, Master Splinter understanding well what it was like, comes and places a consoling hand on the distraught teen. She looks at up a him, he gives her a sympathetic look, she then goes and embraces him tightly. Master Splinter holds her tightly. The guys drop their heads. The tears left on you roll down from your eyes, your finger started to move slowly, your energy now gold yellow slowly started to surround you. it was a fainted outline. But Mikey seem to notice he elbows Donnie, who pushes his hand away not int he mood, but Mikey kept at it.

"What!"Donnie angerly hisses at his younger brother who points to you, Donnie looks at you surprised as well."May?"the sound of your name got everyone's attention.

They look and see your energy started to cover you, as it crept over you, though mainly over your heart, it then started to gather. Once it did, it flashed the others cover their eyes, when they look they see a flower, it was a lily was over you in energy form which lasted for a few seconds. When it went away, your eyes slowly started to open. Blinking a few times, you look around tiredly. As you sit up.

Rubbing your eyes like a child"Sister...sister...I..."before you could say anything, April hugs you tightly. Crying on you.

"May...oh May."she looks at you, you see her tears, your eyes soften at her. She noticed something different about you, your eyes where longer pink instead they where gold yellow. They where so bright, but so warm and happy. April smiles at you as she hugs you, you hug her back.

"I'm so happy"she tell you.

"I am too sister. I am happy to fixed."you tell her. You turn to the others, they where extremely happy it showed. You smile at them bowing your head to them"Thank you, all of you. Thank you for bringing me back."you smile at them. Placing your hand over your heart. April holds onto the hand you did not use. You look at her, then down at your heart."It is fixed."you tell her, you look at the others again"It's fixed."

"May!"Mikey tackles you down.

"Mikey!"everyone yells at him, he held you tightly crying hard.

"I missed you!"he whines.

You chuckle at him"You as well."patting his arm.

Donnie comes and hits him over the head"Owww"he looks at brother who gives him a scowling look.

"It's good to have you back May."Donnie tells you.

"Yeah, now I can teach you how to play hockey"Casey tells you.

"Welcome back hime"Master Splinter comes over you, Mikey moves so he could hug you.

You hug him back."Thank you, I missed you."

"As I."he tells you holding you.

Breaking the hug you look over at Leo and smile at him. He smiles at you, breaking from Master Splinter, you fly over to him, he catches you and laughs. He brings you down. You both look at eachother."...Welcome back."

"Thank you."you tell him, hugging him again.

Raph couldn't help but look as he felt like one of Leo's katana's cut right through him. Slipping out from the happy reunion he makes his way to his room, looking at what was in his hand, he just tosses it aside.


End file.
